Historias Lemon (ToumaxHarem)
by loquedno13
Summary: Son diferentes historias de las chicas del harem (o alguna excepción) de Kamijou Touma Lemon ( 18)
1. Misaki Shokuhou

To aru Majustu no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi (Su autor)

Shokuhou Misaki (Después del Daihaseisai)

Kamijou Touma es un chico Nivel Cero aparentemente normal (Sin Habilidades), pero es el

Usuario de la habilidad única llamado "Imagine Breaker", esta habilidad puede negar todo

Tipo de habilidad sea de un "Esper" o de un "Mago", una habilidad de mucha utilidad sobre sus enemigos haciendo notar que es un simple "Nivel Cero".

Kamijou Touma se encontraba en su cama pensando en un asunto que lo tenia un poco molesto…

- ¿Quien será ella?- se pregunta Touma, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de quien era esa chica de Cabello Rubio y Ojos estrellados.

**Flashback **

Touma volvía de haber comprado Agua embotellada en el Daihaseisai, se reuniría con Misaka Mikoto, Cuando Touma escucho una voz familiar pero no pudo reconocer a la persona de la cual provenía, esa voz le hacia tener cierta nostalgia desde lo profundo de su corazón.

- estoy muy cansada luego de los eventos de esta mañana….- dijo la chica de cabello color rubio, por lo visto mikoto no se llevaba muy bien con esta persona, aun que la otra chica se mostraba juguetona e infantil frente a la railgun

- tú….- misaka no estaba para nada feliz con la aparición de la chica rubia parecía que quería darle un choque de proporciones bíblicas.

- no había más nada aparte de….té…-dijo Touma mientras empezaba a ver a la chica rubio un poco más, vio que tenia en sus ojos un tipo de ¿estrella?

Un momento de silencio entro en la escena Mikoto miro a Touma, La chica miro a Touma solo un poco y luego bajo la mirada. Touma hizo un sonido como si estuviera tragando algo con su garganta. Touma rompió el silencio con la siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Quién es la señorita?- Touma mirando a la chica que estaba al lado de Mikoto.

- Es una compañera de clases….supuestamente.- Mikoto dijo con un tono de voz escéptico al final de la frase y señalando a su "molesta acompañante"

- ¿Compañera de clases?...- Bajando la vista por lo menos 30 centímetros de la cara-¡Ah! Una compañera de clases, claro.

Mikoto se quedo pensando por la mirada que le había dado a la "molesta compañera" que tenia a un lado (justo ahora… acabo de notar como su mirada bajo hasta el pecho de esta) pensó Mikoto.

- encantada de conocerte, Kamijou-san- hablo por primera vez desde la llegada de kamijou la chica de cabello rubio-Mi nombre es Shokuhou, y ¡soy la amiga de misaka! ¡Vamos a divertirnos juntos!- lo dijo de la manera mas infantil y alegre posible haciendo un signo de

Paz con la mano izquierda apuntando a su ojo, mientras tomaba por la fuerza el brazo de Mikoto.

- ¿¡Quien es tu amiga!?- dijo Mikoto mientras movía con violencia ambos brazos al aire.

- ¡Ahh, que miedo!- Misaki corrió del brazo de mikoto al brazo de Touma al cual se aferro con fuerza haciendo que su brazo tocara sus pechos-¡Parece que misaka me odia, y siempre anda de "piri piri" conmigo!-Con su tono infantil que ya era costumbre en ella

- ah… ella siempre anda de "biri biri" conmigo también…-Sonrojándose de tener tan cerca a la rubia de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos tan especiales.

- ¡Ah! ¡Entonces ella hace "piri piri" y "biri biri" al mismo de tiempo! ¡Eso es gracioso!- Misaki comenzó a reírse por las dos onomatopeyas que juntaron entre ellos.

- deja de llamar…- Mikoto se movía con una extraña aura oscura a su alrededor, mientras chispas eléctricas salieron de su flequillo-¡…a personas que ni conozcas por una onomatopeya!- mientras lanzaba un poderoso rayo a misaki, el cual fue interceptado por Touma con su mano derecha. Misaki se alejo un poco del jaleo antes de que siguieran lanzándole rayos eléctricos a su persona, al estar a una distancia prudente se giro y dijo:

-¡Nos vemos, Misaka-saaan! Trabaja duro en mis eventos también-dejando atrás a un Touma asustado de quedarse sola con una biri biri y una mikoto en modo de ataque.

**Fin del Flashback **

Touma se dio una vuelta, quedando en una posición en la que miraba directamente a la pared, Index no estaba el día de hoy por que se quedaría con Komoe-Sensei le dijo que habría mucha comida, Touma no se le apetecía ir por lo que tuvo que rechazarla, en cambio se quedo en casa solo.

- De cualquier forma….-Recordando a la compañera de clase Shokuhou- ¿esos son pechos de una chica de 14 años?-Touma se sonrojo al recordar lo apegado que estaba con Shokuhou cuando ella se le presento, después de eso se puso más serio y hablo- pero… ¿por que ella hace que mi corazón sienta esta nostalgia? ¿Podría ser que la conociera antes de mi perdida total de memoria?-se hundió en sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba en su cama-pero… incluso aun que la conociera, ni biri biri me hizo sentir esta nostalgia- se levanto de la cama para ir a la puerta- mejor voy a comprar algo para la cena- giro la perilla de la puerta, salio de su departamento, bajo las escaleras, salio del edificio, con rumbo al supermercado.

- son las 6:30 PM, si llego en unos 30 minutos alcanzaré para el descuento-miro su celular para saber la hora, mientras caminaba al distrito donde se encontraba el supermercado donde conseguía sus suministros, lamentablemente tuvo que ayudar a una niña a bajar a su gato de un árbol, a una joven a la cual la estaban molestando unos matones y devolver una billetera que se le cayo a un señor, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a su destino.

- Después de…- observo su teléfono con detenimiento- 1 hora… después de 1 hora…pude llegar, un viaje que no tardaba más de 30 minutos, no voy a alcanzar para la oferta de hoy-empezó a temblar de la rabia, pero la reprimió suspiro y entono- _Fukou da…-_ entro al supermercado, para comprar de una buena vez, se decidió a hacer curry para la cena, compro los ingredientes, por que el se preparaba su propio curry, no lo compraba instantáneo, se movió hacia la caja registradora, pago todo lo que llevaba y se fue.

Touma caminaba por el parque donde normalmente se encontraba con Mikoto, llego a la maquina expendedora y vio a Mikoto.

- Ey, Biri biri- Touma saludo a la chica eléctrica.

- De nuevo lo mismo, llamándome por ese raro sobrenombre- Mikoto empezó a lanzar electricidad de su flequillo.

- ¿raro? Yo creo que te queda genial- siendo lo más sincero posible.

- así que genial, ¿verdad?- se molestaba más y más. Sacando muchas más chispas

- biri…. ¡Ahh!- Touma tuvo que esquivar y anular una seguidilla de rayos eléctricos que venían contra el- Cálmate, por favor, Cálmate-intentaba calmar a la chica Railgun, después de unos minutos de esquivar rayos eléctricos, la chica finalmente se calmo. Touma decidió preguntar a Mikoto sobre Shokuhou.

- Oye…Bir…- Mirada fulminante de parte de Mikoto- ¡Misaka!… si eso, Misaka… ehhh… cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo esta Shokuhou-san?... ¿eh?...- la mirada de Mikoto fue mucho peor que la anterior lo estaba destrozando miembro por miembro- Misaka… ¿que…sucede algo malo?

- Oye… ¿Por qué te interesa?...- Misaka lo miraba de una manera no muy confiable.

- ¿Hu-..? ¿Huh?... ¡Interesarme! No es… nada de eso- Bajando el tono de voz

- ¡LO SABIA!... ¡ESTAS INTERESADO EN SUS PECHOS!... ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Gritándole a Touma y lanzándole proyectiles de electricidad.

Touma esquivo los primero dos, uno saltando hacia la derecha y el segundo agachándose a una velocidad bastante increíble, el tercero lo anulo con su mano derecha.

- ¡NO-NO ES ESO!... ¡ES SOLO QUE-…! – No puede seguir hablando por que la railgun sigue disparando sus proyectiles. "No se puede hablar con ella…. Tengo que Huir y Rápido"

Touma Kamijou huyo del parque con toda la velocidad de sus piernas esquivando a la Railgun mientras le Gritaba "Vuelve, aquí" "Vuelve de una vez", Touma pudo esquivarla en un callejón al poder saltar una reja de seguridad a toda velocidad, la dejo atrás. Touma decidió volver a su hogar, caminando por el distrito de su apartamento, precisamente en la

Esquina del edificio de su casa se encontró con una chica un tanto familiar, de cabellos rubios y una cartera en su brazo, era ella parecía querer escabullirse a algún lugar.

- Sho-Shokuhou-san…- La toco por detrás en la espalda como para llamar su atención.

- Nyahh… Oh... Touma… Digo Kamijou-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – intentando recomponer la compostura perdida en unos segundo

- Nah, bueno vivo justamente en este edificio – señalando el edificio de al lado, "Nyah, ¿es enserio?"- y usted Shokuhou-san ¿que esta haciendo por aquí?

- ahh… bueno yo estaba… - girando los ojos a una dirección diferente que la de Touma- esperando a una amiga

- ahhh eso… bueno creo… que nos veremos al rato... Shokuhou-san – con eso se dispuso a partir a su hogar, mientras se dispuso a irse cuando se iba lo tomaron del brazo gentilmente, Touma se giro a ver a Misaki, ella lo miraba con sus ojos estrellados.

- Bueno-… Bueno yo creo que mi amiga tardara un poco- lo miraba tiernamente a la cara - así que podría esperar en tu casa ¿no crees?

- Eh… espera... ¿Qué? – estaba un poco anonadado por la situación.

Estaban los dos en el departamento de Touma, estaban en el kotatsu* (ya saben la mesa con un calentador en ella) se habían quedado callados en los últimos minutos. Touma decidió comenzar el dialogo:

- Bueno-… esto… esto… yo- tartamudeaba en más de una ocasión para preguntar

- ¿Qué sucede Kamijou-san? – con unos ojos de nostalgia en dirección a Touma

- tu y yo… bueno… ¿nos….conocíamos? – los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron por eso pero luego se sintió muy feliz en su mente

- ehhh... ¿Por qué dices eso Kamijou-san?- intentando jugar con el, para alivianar su cara de felicidad

- porque tú… me haces sentir nostálgico… pero no ese nostálgico mental si no un nostálgico del corazón, sentimental mi corazón al verte se siente muy agitado al verte Shoukuhou-san –expreso el chico mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica estrellada – Eres muy hermosa por eso dudo que un chico como yo pueda haber tenido algún contacto con una señorita tan hermosa como tu esos ojos tuyos son lo mas hermoso que tienes, te hace muy especial, Shoukuho-san – Misaki se quedo mirando profundamente enamorada a Touma, le hizo recordar el por que estaba enamorada de el, sus palabras, sus acciones, todo de Touma, ella soltó una lagrimas por esos recuerdos.

- Touma… eres tan cursi… siempre lo haz sido, Touma siempre lo fuiste – se levanto del kotatsu, para llegar y sentarse al lado de el.

- Eso significa… que tu y yo ¿éramos…"eso"? - señalándose a si mismo y a ella de una manera lenta.

- ¡Si!, lo éramos, éramos muy felices juntos – acercándose a la cara de Touma el cual se sonrojaba de una manera muy notoria

- de-… ¿de verd-? – sus labios se unieron a los de Misaki, las manos de Touma estaban temblando un poco, Misaki tomo la iniciativa y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello, y intento introducir su lengua a los labios de Touma, Tocándolos para que abra su boca un poco, Touma reacciona abriendo los ojos mucho y la alejo un poco.

- espera… espera y ¿tu amiga? – Misaki se acerco al cuello de Touma, y comenzó a lamerlo y dar pequeñas mordidas a el.

- ¿de verdad lo creíste?

- ¿Qué?

- Obviamente te mentía, estaba buscando alguna oportunidad para acercarme a ti – Misaki metía sus manos en la camisa de Touma, para acariciar su pecho, luego lo beso de nuevo y comenzó a ingresar su lengua nuevamente en el interior de la boca de Touma, esta vez si lo recibió, abriendo un poco su lengua y entrelazando su lengua con la de Misaki, después de unos breves segundos Misaki se monto encima de Touma.

- eres muy buena en esto, ¿no crees? – lo menciono mientras sus lenguas no estaban juntas

- sobre eso tu también eres muy bueno, créeme – guiñándole un ojo en señal de aprobación

- ¿ya lo hemos hecho antes? –

- si, muchas veces antes – las manos de Touma acariciaron la espalda de Misaki de una manera delicada y suave, comenzó a lamer su cuello, mientras le quitaba el suerte de la prestigiosa escuela Tokiwadai.

- no crees ¿que no estemos apresurando? – detuvo su trabajo en el cuello de la chica para preguntar

- ¿cuanto crees que he estado esperando para volver a probar esto? - pregunta la chica estrellada mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca a Touma, este comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, botón por botón hasta dejar su sujetador expuesto un sujetador color miel dorado.

- son muy lindos – jugando con los bordes del sujetador.

- ¿te gustan? – miro al chico que la abrasaba fuertemente.

- Si, me encantan – lamió los bordes del sujetador, acaricio la espalda de Misaki, mientras presiono el gancho para abrir el sujetador, al abrirlo pudo ver los pechos de ella, eran bastante grandes, los tomo y lamió sus pezones, primero comenzó con el derecho y luego empezó con el izquierdo – ¿que tal si subimos a la cama?

- me gusta como suena – sonrió en una clara señal de aprobación, se subieron a la cama, Touma la tumbo para así poder tener una mejor visual del cuerpo de Misaki.

- realmente eres hermosa, Misaki - empezó a besar el abdomen de Misaki lentamente, Misaki estaba muy sonrojada por esto, bajo hasta la falda de esta, la cual levanto para ver las bragas también de color miel de Misaki, este jugo con la vagina de esta a través de la tela con la mano.

- To-…Touma… se siente realmente bien… ¡gah!..¡uhm!- la chica estaba sonrojada y gemía de una manera muy erótica, al ver una reacción positiva Touma siguió adelante y movió la tela para un lado, para ver la vagina de Misaki directamente, comenzó a lamer los labios vaginales mientras acariciaba las piernas de ella, - ¡Touma!... increíble…- tomo la cara de el con sus manos, y la acerco a la suya – De verdad… Te Ame y ahora lo sigo haciendo Touma – Posteriormente lo besa suave y dulcemente, al separarse, Touma bajo la mirada un poco.

- yo… yo… realmente…no l-… - fue callado por la punta de los dedos de Misaki en la boca de este, lo saco con la saliva de Touma en este, y lo metió a su boca.

- no es momento, Sigamos – el acepto, presiono un poco su cadera con la de Misaki, luego bajo su cremallera para mostrar su miembro – ¡oh! Sigue igual de grande que antes…

- ¿ahh? ¿De verdad? – sonrojado por la situación ya que para este "Touma", era la primera vez que lo hacia con una chica, ella había asentido a la pregunta, Touma lo puso en la entrada de su vagina – voy a empezar – empujo, su pene en la entrada hasta que entrara a la vagina, cuando por fin sucedió, Misaki gimió muy fuerte – esta muy apretada.

- ¡ah! Es bastante normal que suceda – Misaki temblaba un poco mientras estaba tumbada en la cama- después de todo después de ti no vino nadie.

- ¿no hubo… nadie más? – Esta vez Touma dio el beso – esto es increíblemente excitante, Misaki… me moveré – comenzó a mover su cadera, entre besos y besos, al momento Misaki coordinó sus caderas con las de Touma haciendo así que cada embestida sea mas efectiva aun – esto es increíble, Misaki

- Lo se, yo también lo creo – siguieron moviendo sus caderas, hasta que Touma la giro para que quedara boca abajo y le levanto el trasero un poco – ¿Eh? ¿Touma?... ¿Qué-… que haces?

- Quiero probar a hacer esto, así que con permiso – introdujo su pene nuevamente dentro de la cavidad de Misaki, y se movió dando sus embestidas.

- esta posición… - Misaki estaba muy sonrojada nunca le gusto esa posición aun que en el fondo quizás un poco – es muy vergonzosa

- ¿Eh? A mi me gusta por que… – moviendo sus manos ágilmente – tengo acceso a diferentes puntos erógenos como ¡estos! – con una mano toco su clítoris y con la otra presiono suavemente la punta de sus pezones.

- ¡Nyahh!…Touma estas-… tomando la iniciativa de una manera muy brusca – sus pechos rebotaban mientras Touma los tocaba de una manera ágil y precisa, cambiaba de ritmo mientras la penetraba – Touma eres increíble.

- tu también… Misaki – estaba sonrojada por lo excitado que se encontraba, "esto se siente muy familiar por alguna razón creo saber sus puntos erógenos al 100%, ¿será por el antiguo Touma?" – Misaki… creo que me voy a venir.

- ¡ah!...Den-… dentro… ¡uhm!… Hazlo dentro… ¡ah! – Dijo la chica mientras gemía

- ¿estará bien que sea dentro? – mientras apoyo su peso un poco mas sobre la espalda de la chica.

- si…. De todas formas… te has corrido muchas veces… dentro – empezando a prepararse para la descarga del chico, el chico dio un aumento en sus embestidas cuando soltó todo dentro de la chica, - ¡Touma!...- Saco su pene del interior de Misaki y unos hilos de liquido bajaron de su vagina – hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tu calor en mi interior – sonrió mientras lo decía.

Luego de haberse vestido, Misaki sonrió a Touma mientras lo miraba, los dos se encontraban en la cama sentados, ella quiso hablar primero pero fue interrumpida antes de que empezara.

- Sobre el pasado… Misaki… yo quería…

- Touma no es necesario que te fuerces a algo… - Misaki le reprocho – no te quiero atar si no quie-… - esta vez fue el dedo de Touma, el que fue a parar a la boca de Misaki

- ¡me tocaba a mi! Al menos una vez – sacándolo de la boca de esta – Mira… Misaki yo creo que lo nuestro… debió haber sido muy lindo… pero esas memorias fueron destruidas por completo… a pesar de eso yo… creo que tu y yo… talvez… si nos esforzáramos más podríamos… volver a forjar lo nuestro… si tu quieres…- pauso para mirarla - ¿lo quieres? – tras un momento de silencio la chica sonrió.

- si quiero… te volveré a enamorar como en un comienzo… lo haré de nuevo y esta ves no te perderé de vista – se arrimo a Touma con una sonrisa juguetona y luego lo beso.

- si se que lo harás, Misaki. – mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica que ahora estaba en su pecho riendo.

Fin

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? dejenme su review para asi poder seguir escribiendo mas historias con diferentes Chicas del Harem de Touma


	2. Komoe Tsukuyomi

Tsukuyomi Komoe

(Mucho Antes de la Pérdida de Memoria de Touma Kamijou)

Ciudad Academia es una Ciudad-Estado que esta 30 años mas avanzada que cualquier otro país del mundo, el 80% de la población son estudiantes, dentro de ese 80% hay un 60% que presentan capacidades psíquicas, otro 20% que no demuestran ninguna (Nivel 0), y el otro 20% no pertenece al plan para los Espers, ciertas personas siempre tendrán problemas, "Siempre"

En un callejón oscuro, apenas iluminado por unos faros se encontraban dos personas, un chico se acerco con una rapidez increíble a su objetivo, levanto su puño y lo dejo caer sobre el rostro de su objetivo un chico pandillero, provocando una hemorragia nasal en la cara del sujeto

-¡Maldito, Mocoso! – Se limpiaba la nariz ensangrentada que tenia producto del golpe - ¡TE MATA-…! – otro golpe directo al estomago, se toma fuertemente el abdomen para retener el vomito que podía provenir de su interior.

- ¡Vamos!, ¿que pasa? – levantaba los puños en señal para continuar, llevaba unos guantes negro de cuero, sin los dedos de toda la mano excepto del pulgar.

- ¡Tú…! – se lanza en un ataque fiero sobre el cuerpo del chico, lanza el primer golpe en dirección a la cara del chico, este se agacha esquivándolo, a continuación el pandillero lanza una patada para intentar barrerlo y tumbarlo, este chico salta evadiendo la patada, al llegar al suelo se recarga sobre su peso mismo peso y proyecta un golpe a la barbilla del sujeto, este lo recibe limpiamente, el golpe lo lanza al suelo violentamente, quedando fuera de la pelea.

- Eso parece ser todo…. Maldito, ¡Idiota! – Los ojos de este chico tenían unas ojeras oscuras, sus retinas carecían de brillo – ¡Ja!... parece que me libre de esta sin salir lastimado – se echo sus manos enguantadas a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de ese oscuro callejón, mas no pudo continuar pues un grupo de chicos le impidió la salida del lugar.

- de verdad, ¿crees que te has librado?... no me hagas reír, Mocoso Estúpido – uno de los chicos le grito desde la única salida de aquel callejón, se aproximaron a su objetivo el cual estaba en desventaja por el numero de atacantes. El chico bajo la mirada hasta el piso y luego dijo:

- Fukou da….

Mientras tanto en una calle, cierta profesora pequeña, muy pequeña para su edad real caminaba pensando sobre los problemas que había en su clase, desde las notas, hasta el estado de ánimos de sus alumnos, hasta la inasistencia de cierto chico a su clase.

-Kamijou-chan, otra vez no ha ido a clases – tenia su carpeta abrazada hacia su pequeño cuerpo – si esto sigue así… quizás… kamijou-chan nunca me…. – apretando su carpeta con mayor fuerza, de golpe sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo – ¡ah!... ¿que estoy diciendo? Soy su profesora después de todo… no puedo pensar de esa forma… aunque no me importaría si talvez…. Kamijou-chan y yo… - divagando en sus sueños y ambiciones mientras seguía caminando en dirección a su hogar, cuando en su ruta pudo ver un callejón oscuro, en la entrada de ese callejón habían rastros de sangre no se podía diferenciar muy bien en que dirección iban, si dentro del callejón o para afuera de este, pero la "pequeña" se aproximo al interior de ese callejón por las dudas que tenia, al aproximarse lo suficiente vio a 7 tipos lastimados en el suelo, estaban inconscientes.

- ¡Ah…! … ¿¡q-que p-paso aquí!? - movía los brazos de lado a lado como ahuyentando moscas – Tengo que llamar a Yomikawa.

Saco su teléfono, busco el número de su compañera de trabajo, comenzó la llamada y espero que su amiga le contestara el teléfono, al sonar el pitido de aceptación de llamadas ella comenzó a decir desesperada que necesitaba ayuda con unos chicos lastimada, ella le dijo que se calmara y le dijera donde se encontraba, Komoe le dio los datos de donde encontraba y Yomikawa le dijo que esperaba que ella iría a allí con alguien para ayudar.

Komoe se quedo cuidando a los chicos lastimados, se paseaba de lado a lado, un chico (el primero en caer) se retorció aun no podía moverse bien, al ver eso la "pequeña" se le acerco para preguntar lo obvio.

-¿¡Qu-Que paso aquí!?... ¿Quién hizo esto? – se hincó para escuchar al tipo

- Der-…Derecha… - balbuceo levemente

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién?... – se acerco un poco a la boca del chico

- fue la…. Mano Derecha – lentamente lo dijo mientras se quedaba en silencio nuevamente

- Kam-… Kamijou-chan… - un poco preocupada y asustada por la situación se notaba en su cara, incluso sus manos temblaban un poco.

Tardo un poco pero llego, Yomikawa había llegado para atender a los heridos, había traído una ambulancia para llevarlos, ella se había fijado en su pequeña colega de trabajo que estaba apoyada en el muro con la vista perdida

-Ehh…. Komoe-san… ¿Qué pasa? – se acerca para revisar su estado

- ah… - levanto la vista un poco para volver en si

- ¿Qué pasa?... no me digas… ¿¡uno de estos es ese "Chico" del que tanto hablas!? – buscando entre todos los cuerpos de los chicos, sin éxito alguno.

- No… no es eso… Yomikawa-chan – empezando a caminar a la salida del callejón, y sacando su teléfono para marcar el número de su alumno fugado de la escena del crimen,

Y llamo…

Touma se encontraba caminando, sus puños enguantados sangraban, tenía la cara un poco magullada y la ropa completamente sucia y con algunos rastros de una fuerte pelea, se sentía su respiración más pesada y cansada.

- Esos malditos… me lastimaron… huh…- se apoyo casi sin fuerzas en una pared cercana, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el reviso su bolsillo no sabia si se había echo tan estrecho como para que le doliera meter su mano o las heridas en sus nudillos eran más profundas de lo que él creía, cuando logro sacar su teléfono observo con asombro que era su sensei – Tch… ella otra vez – miro el nombre con un poco de molestia, lo dejo sonar hasta que se acabo el tiempo de llamada, respiro aliviado, pero volvió a sonar – que persistente es… - precio el botón para contestar la llamada – Estoy aq-….

- ¡IDIOTA!... ¿Qué crees que haces preocupándome así? – Komoe se sentía muy preocupada por su alumno "preferido" – Mir-... – Colgó el teléfono Touma y siguió caminando lastimado, al avanzar a algunos pasos mas adelante se detuvo con una cara de preocupación.

-Ella… Ella sonaba muy preocupada… - levanto la palma de su mano y la poso en su frente tapando también sus ojos – ¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa? – su vista se nubla… se nubla nuevamente – me siento muy cansado… - él callo inconciente.

Mientras Komoe, estaba preocupada y enojada por que su alumno le había colgado de esa manera tan brusca, llegaba a su hogar, ya era bastante tarde , antes de subir las escaleras, ella lo intentaría de nuevo, lo llamaría.

-Contéstame, Kamijou – Ella lo escucho, pero no el pitido de alguien que contestara su teléfono, si no el de una persona a la que están llamando en ese momento, ella busco la fuente del sonido, se dio cuenta que estaba subiendo las escaleras precisamente en la puerta de su habitación, ahí estaba él, lastimado e inconsciente había usado lo ultimo de sus energías para llegar a la puerta de su sensei, quizás quería a alguien que le atendiera las heridas… quizás la preocupación lo llevo a eso… o quizás era otra cosa…, Komoe se acerco a él para chequear su estado actual estaba muy preocupada por él, abrió la puerta y arrastro prácticamente a Kamijou Touma dentro para así poder atender mejor sus heridas, las curo todas, le vendo las manos, sus nudillos mas que nada, parte del abdomen que estaba magullado y lastimado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Kamijou-chan? – Preocupada por el estado de su alumno, toco su cara con gentileza y le toco el pelo en punta que tenia – recuerdo el día que llegaste.

**Flashback**

Se encontraba un pequeño Kamijou Touma, en la entrada de Cierta Escuela, un miembro de Anti-skill se encontraba a su lado y frente de el, se encontraba Komoe-sensei

- el será tu alumno desde ahora – ordeno el miembro Anti-skill

- ¿Eh...? ¿¡Que!? Pero el es un niño – un poco confundida la pequeña sensei.

- ¿niño? Pero si tú también lo eres – inocentemente sugirió el pequeño Kamijou-chan

- soy una adulta ¡Adulta!...- mientras dirigía su mirada al pequeño Kamijou – pero esto es un escuela Superior, ¿como puede haber un niño tan pequeño, Aquí?

- son órdenes del Superintendente General Aleister Crowley – argumento el sujeto que traía Kamijou, luego de dejarlo con Komoe este se fue sin decir más.

-¡espera!... umm… - dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño - ¿Qué hago ahora contigo?

- ¿Hacer? – mientras la miraba un poco perdido

**Fin del Flashback**

- ese Kamijou-chan… era tan lindo…- moviendo sus manos en su cabeza como intentando airearla un poco por lo roja que estaba – bueno, no es como si el Kamijou mas grande no me gustara… - hubo un pequeño silencio, ¿Por qué?, porque alguien había despertado para escuchar el discurso de su profesora.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Sensei? – Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y un poco de rubor se deslizaba por sus mejillas - ¿le gusto?... sensei – se cuestiono la verdad tras esas palabras, si era cierto o no el quería saberlo

- Eh… Claro... – Volviendo a su posición como profesora – Claro… que no… no puedo enamorarme de un alumno…- completamente roja, sus parpadeos son rápidos y distantes de la mirada de Touma. Touma le toma los hombros para que se miren las caras ambos.

- Dígame… Sensei ¿le gusto? – la miraba a los ojos intentado poder tener una respuesta verdadera sobre la pregunta

- No… puedo…- miraba al suelo diciéndolo con un tono suave casi inaudible, mientras se sonrojaba – además… tú, no te enamorarías de una persona mayor, ¿verdad?

- y si yo… le dijera que estoy enamorado de usted – tomo por sorpresa a Komoe y le hizo abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa – ¿seria un problema?

- Kami-…- Touma acerco su cara y le dio un beso a Komoe, esta se quedo impactada e intento cortar el beso, no lo pudo hacer, prefirió dejar de forcejear y disfrutar cerro los ojos,

Después de eso Touma cortó el beso – est-…esto no esta bien, Kamijou-chan

-….- la volvió a besar pero esta vez más intensamente, sus manos pasaron de sus hombros a su espalda, se separaron nuevamente – Komoe…- le empezó a acariciar la espalda, y dirigió su boca al cuello de Komoe, este comenzó a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas a su cuello sacando uno o mas gemidos de la pequeña, pero esta se contenía.

- No…ugh… esta mal… Kami-…jou…-chan- decía esto mientras no oponía una resistencia a los cariños de Touma, sus besos bajaron hasta las clavículas, para eso tubo que bajar su traje rosa un poco para que quedaran expuestos sus hombros – Kamijou-chan… ah… uhg… te aseguro que debe haber mas de una chica que te quiera.. – Touma detuvo su acción para escuchar la miro a los ojos – no tienes que quedarte con una adulta ya mayor como yo.

- No quiero... – siguió lamiendo sus clavículas, subiendo nuevamente hasta el cuello

- ¿Eh? ...¿¡Qué!?- se sorprendió por la negativa del chico, estaba sonrojada

- No quiero a otra chica, quiero a mi Sensei, ella fue la que me cuido desde que yo llegue a esta Ciudad, y lo sigue haciendo – Touma miro a Komoe directamente a los ojos – Sensei… Komoe, te quiero…

- ¿¡Eh!?... esto…. Yo…- no sabia que decir, no sabia que responder… pero se armo de valor y lo dijo – Kamijou-chan… tam-…también yo te quiero – cruzo sus manos atrás del cuello de su alumno favorito, este se acerco lentamente para sellar un beso en los labios de Komoe. Touma tomo el traje de su sensei y se lo saco dejándola solo con sus bragas.

-"sin sostén, bueno no creo que sea necesario"- fue lo que pensó Touma, mientras contemplaba a la semi-desnuda Komoe que tenia en frente.

- d-…Di algo…- le sugirió sonrojada y tímida, mientras intentaba mirar a otro lugar.

- su cuerpo… es hermoso – el toco su diminuto pecho pero atractivo para él, la manoseo sacando muchos suspiros y gemidos de ella, acerco su boca y se centro en los pezones de esta lamiéndolos.

- ah…ugh… Kamijou-chan…genial…- dirigió una mano hacia la parte inferior de Komoe y él la toco a través de la tela de sus bragas, podía sentir como sus dedos se mojaban al contacto con la vagina de ella.

- increíble… es muy sensible – con sorpresa menciono, y miro las punta de sus dedos toda mojada – mire… Komoe esta muy mojada…

-Idi- … ¡IDIOTA!... ¡no me muestres, ni digas eso! – sonrojada a más no poder y golpeaba el pecho de Touma sin fuerzas

- jejeje… lo siento… no me pude resistir – si rió un poco burlándose de ella, bajo su cabeza, hasta poder tener una visión de sus mojadas bragas.

- ¡muh!... solo te estas burlando de mi… ¡ah! – un pequeño grito de susto surgió de ella, Touma había bajado sus bragas dejando así su vagina al descubierto.

- ¿oh?... su vagina están rosada como su cabello, Komoe – burlándose de nuevo.

- ¡que te dije! – Repitiendo lo anteriormente dicho, Touma lamió la rosada vagina de Komoe, cada movimiento de su lengua generaba un golpe sensitivo al cuerpo de su sensei-

-No… sensei se va…. Se va a… - comenzó a temblar, mientras Touma tocaba el clítoris de Komoe dejaba de lamer para hablar.

- ¡Vamos!… quiero que se corra, sensei… - empezó a acelerar los movimientos de su mano sobre el clítoris de Komoe

- ¡AHHH! – se corrió, su cuerpo se apretó y luego se relajo – ah… ah… ah… ah… – suspiraba del cansancio por su corrida.

- esto… ¿Esta bien, sensei? – pregunto con un poco de preocupación, al ver la reacción de Komoe al correrse. Esta se lanzo encima de Touma a la ofensiva - ¿eh?... ¿sensei?

- no… esta para nada bien… que te aproveches de tu sensei – esta le toco el pantalón, y luego desabrocho su pantalón, para ver la erección de Touma a través de la ropa interior.

- uhm… es… - trago saliva, al ver el bulto que estaba detrás de su ropa interior, ella bajo su ropa interior y salio el pene completamente erecto de Touma – es muy grande… - lo tomo de la base y lo agito un poco de arriba hacia abajo, repitió la acción un poco, luego prosiguió lamiendo la punta del pene hasta la base nuevamente.

- ahhh… Komoe… esta lamiendo… se siente muy bien – Touma también estaba gimiendo mientras recibía sexo oral de su sensei. Komoe metió el pene en su boca directamente y empezó a mover su cabeza – la pequeña boca de sensei… es muy apretada y húmeda… esto es demasiado para mi… - se relajo, se tumbo completamente en el futon mientras Komoe le seguía haciendo el sexo oral.

-"el pene Kamijou-chan esta palpitando… es un poco lindo" – sus movimientos empezaron a ser mucho más rápidos y agresivos

- No… sensei… me voy a correr…sáquelo de su boca… - Touma empujo un poco la cabeza de Komoe para que sacara su miembro de la boca de ella, lo logro – ahh… ¡me corro! – se corrió en la cara de Komoe.

- esta es la corrida de Kamijou-chan – se limpio un poco la cara, mientras Touma se sacaba completamente los pantalones y su ropa interior, luego miro a su sensei, la cual tomo la iniciativa montándose arriba de Touma.

- ¿esta segura, sensei? – Quiso advertir el chico – "Esto… ira a caer dentro de ella" – pensó el chico mientras veía la diferencia de tamaño entre el pene de él y el lugar de ella.

- si, estoy muy segura… solo un poco más… - metía la punta dentro, y seguía bajando sus pequeñas caderas hasta llegar a la base, gemía un poco mientras lo hacia – es muy grande…

- tiene que aflojarse… un poco más… así... - comenzó a tocar el clítoris de ella, para que se aflojara – ves de esta manera…

- ahh…. Kamijou…- llego hasta la base – esta…. Toda… dentro…

- si… si, que lo esta… - al ver, la entrada de Komoe llena por sus pene, Komoe empezó a tomar el control de la penetración moviéndose lentamente, apoyaba sus manos en el pecho Touma mientras se movía.

- "esto me esta doliendo un poco… pero..." – A Touma le dolía el pecho por las heridas de su reciente pelea – "no quiero detenerla…" – los movimientos de las caderas de Komoe continuaron aunque fueron disminuyendo en velocidad, un poco confuso Touma pregunto - ¿Qué sucede, sensei?... no me diga… ¿le esta doliendo demasiado? – esta solo lanzo su peso contra el pecho de Touma y quedo tumbada arriba de él.

- no… no puedo seguir… cada movimiento, siento como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo… no puedo – Touma vio la cara de su sensei, estaba completamente sonrojada y jadeante por las acciones, Trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió.

- entonces… - se movió lentamente

- ¿huh? – la tomo y la tumbo sobre el futon nuevamente, ella abajo y Touma arriba

- Tomare, el control…

- Tomar el-… ¡ahhh! – Comenzó a moverse, sin pleno aviso - Kamijou-chan… ah… ugh… avísame cuando comiences…

- pues ya lo hice… - seguía moviendo sus caderas, entrando en las partes más profundas de Komoe, los meneos de la cadera de Touma eran un poco salvajes pero se sentía bien para Komoe – Touma…Touma… - estos entrelazaron sus manos por que venían los últimos movimientos, los dos lo sentían.

-"mi nombre… hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba de su boca" – sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse – Komoe… me voy a correr.

-yo… también me corro… - Touma la beso mientras ambos se corrían, luego de unos minutos, Touma la abrazo y se recostó en el futon

-Komoe… estoy un poco somnoliento… cree que me puedo quedar aquí… ¿por hoy?… - se había acercado al oído de Komoe para decírselo, apretado un poco mas el abrazo con cariño

-si…puedes hacerlo…- cerró sus ojos, y se durmió entre los brazos de Touma, luego él hizo lo mismo y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente, los primeros sonidos de una alarma pre-puesta a la hora que se levantaría una profesora para ir a hacer clases sonó, esta despertó sin sentir a su alumno en el futon.

- ¿Kamijou-chan?... – lo busco con la mirada dentro de la habitación, no lo encontró, en ninguna parte, se iba a levantar – ¡Funyahh! – se acordó que estaba completamente desnuda, busco su ropa y se vistió, al no encontrar a Kamijou-chan se sintió un poco triste por ello, pero tenia que ir a la escuela para dar las clases a los chicos, se preparo y partió a esa "Cierta Escuela Superior", al llegar se dirigió a la sala de profesores, traspaso la puerta

Y se encontró casi-inmediatamente con su compañera Aiho Yomikawa.

- ¡hey!... Komoe-san… ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto de manera amistosa la compañera que llevaba un traje de deporte verde

- bien… supongo… - se encontraba un poco desanimada por la falta de Kamijou-chan en la mañana, fue a sentarse a su lugar en la sala – "a pesar de lo que hicimos… creo que no cambio en nada nuestra relación"

- ¿eh…? Esto… ¿no te sientes bien? – se sentó a un lado de ella, vio a su compañera que ordenaba sus papeles para empezar su día laboral, cuando ya estaba lista.

- no es nada realmente… - se levanto y se fue a su clases.

- algo le pasa… eso es seguro…

Se aproximaba a su clase, cabizbaja al abrir la puerta de su clase, comenzó a oír murmullos

De los alumnos,

- ¿No es ese Kamijou Touma?

- ¡JA! ¡Cuando quiere viene ese!

- escuche que ayer estuvo peleando con unos pandilleros

- ¿y que paso?

- ¿no es lógico?... les dio una paliza a cada uno… Kamijou…

- ¡que brutal!

Komoe dirigió su mirada casi al final del salón para ver a su alumno, sentado con las heridas en sus nudillos, él dirigió su vista a Komoe y se ruborizo un poco y la alejo nuevamente para disimular los sentimientos de por medio, Komoe se ruborizo también un poco mientras avanzaba al frente de su clase, y comienza la clase, hubieron bastantes miradas disimuladas entre Komoe y Kamijou durante la clase, cuando finalmente terminaron las horas de clases, Komoe y Kamijou se quedaron completamente solos en la sala, se miraron y luego Komoe comenzó a hablar

- Sensei… esta muy enojada con Kamijou-chan… por irse sin avisar…en la mañana – inflo un poco las mejillas, como una niña pequeña

- Ahh…. Sobre eso… lo siento, sensei… - intento dar una explicación, mientras se levantaba de su pupitre para acercarse donde su sensei, esta se sonrojaba por cada paso que este daba hacia su dirección – vera en la mañana me desperté todo sudado y con las vendas en un estado deplorable, así que me levante para ir a ponerme otras, pero a usted no le quedaban así que fui a mi departamento a buscar más, y de paso ponerme otra ropa para venir a la escuela… eso fue lo que paso – él estaba frente a su pequeña sensei.

- podrías haberme despertado, ¿no? – intentado acabar con todo tipo de dudas

- es que…- intento mirar para otro sitio

- ¿es que…? – lo insto a proseguir

- se veía tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarla – rápidamente prosiguió Touma

- To-..Tonto – un poco sonrojada por la situación en laque se habían envuelto – Mouh… tenia algo que decirte en la mañana, ¿sabes?

- eh… ¿si? ¿Que era? – pregunto con duda

- esto… - se levanto en la punta de sus pies y agacho a Touma hasta poder hablarle al oído – a Sensei le gustas y…. Te quiere muchísimo – ante esta declaración, se sonrojo fuerte y luego sonrió por lo bajo.

- yo también la quiero… mucho… - Touma se inclino para besarse con Komoe, la cual acepto este beso – "también intentare venir mas seguido a sus clases, Komoe"

Fin

Igual a la ves anterior ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? dejenme su review para asi poder seguir escribiendo mas historias con diferentes Chicas del Harem de Touma


	3. Agnese Sanctis

Agnese Sanctis

(Durante el NT10)

Agnese se encontraba reclinada en su silla, mientras miraba al techo tenia mapas de la ciudad de Aalborg, Dinamarca sobre la mesa, ese chico… ese chico había desaparecido de la mira de su plan para el arma llamada "El pescado de la cena", se había escabullido por un pasadizo antiguo de la ciudad, esto seria mas fácil si el pasadizo fuera para una sola dirección pero este pasadizo podía conectar con cualquier lugar de Aalborg, se encontraba en uno de los mejores lugares para la visión completa de la ciudad pero aun así no se podía descubrir con precisión donde iría a salir el chico.

- ¿donde se metió?... ese chico…- bajo su mirada a la mesa, a los mapas – me preocupa… no me gusta para nada que este al lado de esa dios mágica… puede salir gravemente lastimado… - marco diferentes puntos en el mapa donde podría encontrarse el chico, un golpe fuerte se oyó, la mesa había volado con fuerza lejos de Agnese, al ver el piso se dio cuenta que un cuadrado se había abierto y un chico de cabello puntiagudo estaba saliendo de allí, al ver esto se dio cuenta que la dirección en la que se acercaba era hacia su corta falda - ¡WHA…¿he?...¿Que tienes contra mi?... siempre haces lo mismo…

-¡Solo es casualidad!... – agito un poco las manos, levantando un poco la falda de Agnese, esta se sonrojo y busco su Vara de Loto, la encontró pero estaba demasiado lejos junto con la mesa y el mapa que volaron en una dirección contraria a donde estaba ocurriendo la situación.

- ¡espera!, ¡espera!... ¡Déjame!... ¿Qué harás si realmente tengo la intención de matarte?

- no… no creo que quieras matarme… no después de lo que dijiste – sonrió un poco mirando la cara de Agnese

- eso… eso es… por-... – movió un poco los brazos mientras se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba – porque… ¡Porque es una orden! – se le ocurrió de pronto poner eso en la platica.

- si… claro… - desvió la mirada mientras se incorporaba por completo dentro de la habitación – bueno… yo no venia para juzgar tus sentimientos… o algo… - otra vez una sonrió cruzo por los labios del chico que veía a la monja quizás con un poco de perversión en sus ojos

- A-… ¿a que vienes entonces?...

- a explicar la situación actual a eso vengo… - la miro con ojos de determinación

- y ¿si no la escucho? – con cara de curiosidad mientras su color volvía su estado normal

- tu eres la principal razón del hechizo ¿no? – dando una explicación simple – si no quieres cooperar tendré que eliminar tu magia y dejar el resto a Othinus.

- no lo entiendo… si eras un enemigo de ella por que de pronto reconsideraste ser un aliado para ella – movió sus manos en reproche e indignación

. ¡Eso es lo que quiero explicar! ¿Me dejaras?

- ¿por que suenas como alguien que quiere proteger a su novia o a su mascota? – molesta por el tono de responsabilidad que ponía el chico. El chico le trato de explicar de la manera más sencilla y creíble los eventos ocurridos en los mundos creados por Othinus al terminar de explicar todo Agnese intento recapitular todo la información en su mente recibida por el chico de cabello en punta.

-Eso seria todo… lo que tengo que decir…- esperando que fuera creída su historia por la monja

-…..- se mantuvo en silencio, si bien una vez fue una enemiga del chico, ahora no lo era, ni quería volver a serlo

- y… si yo no te creo…. – decidió dar su primera respuesta con una pregunta - ¿Qué harías? – si bien Agnese no quería ser llamada enemiga por Touma, entraba la duda, ella arriesgaría ¿Su titulo como líder?, ¿poner en claro peligro el éxito de su misión para estar al lado de "ese" chico? Era algo que tenia que pensar seriamente

- no me quedara otra opción que pelear…- un poco triste menciono bajando su mirada, quería tener que luchar otra vez contra sus aliados, había tenido suficiente en los mundos alternativos donde se vio forzado a luchar contra sus aliados, amigos y seres queridos.

-Demuéstrame… tu determinación para esto… - se movió rápidamente hacia la mesa volcada con dirección exacta hacia su Vara de loto, Touma al darse cuenta de la acción ofensiva que iba a tomar Agnese sobre el, se lanzo sobre ella para intentar alejar la vara de sus manos, un gran estruendo se genero en ese lugar…

Mientras tanto

- ¿Como crees que estará ese chico, Hermana Lucia? – tímidamente la pequeña monja llamada Angelene menciono a la monja mas grande llamada Lucia tirando un poco de su manga izquierda.

- mmm… ni idea realmente, si sus plan salio como el esperaba puede realmente estar muy lejos – calculando un poco lo que podría pasar.

- tampoco es como si nosotros lo fuéramos a eliminar a sangre fría… creo que si el hubiera hablado con Agnese todo se podría haber solucionado al menos por nuestra parte.

- mmm… - pensó "ciertamente nuestra Agnese siempre que hablan sobre ese chico pone una expresión muy poco apropiada para una monja" al darse cuenta de esto su cara se encendió en colores – ¡ah!

- ¿Hermana Lucia?... ¿que pasa?... – movía un poco el brazo izquierdo de la monja mayor

- ¿Es posible…?... ¿Qué eso fuera?...- se abrieron sus ojos en evidente asombro y comprensión a la situación de esa vez…

Flashback

La hermana Lucia se encontraba lavando la ropa del dormitorio femenino donde vivían, ellas se turnaban para hacer eso, utilizaban la lavadora que después de horas de lucha de parte Kanzaki lograron hacerla funcionar y aprender como usarla correctamente. Agnese y Angelene se encontraban "supuestamente" las dos en la iglesia tenían que verificar ciertos asuntos en su grupo, Kanzaki se encontraba fuera del dormitorio con los Amakusa y Sherry se encontraba con Orsola descifrando un código antiguo.

- debo admitir que esto facilita las cosas… - haciendo referencia a la lavadora que tenían en la sala, había sacado la ropa de la lavadora y se dirigía a colgarla afuera, escucho un sonido casi inaudible que provenía de las habitación superiores, dejo el canasto en el que llevaba la ropa en el suelo y se asomo un poco a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, se seguía escuchando ya un poco mas audible.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – subió las escaleras para poder quitar esa duda que le abordaba por dentro, el sonido provenía de una habitación en especifico la de Agnese.

- viene de la habitación de Agnese…- eran pequeños sonidos casi inaudibles aun estando al lado de la puerta, como quejidos de molestia constantes, Lucia quiso entrar pero luego pensó que podía no ser una buena idea por que podría estar enfadada por algún papeleo de la iglesia o algo por el estilo – será mejor no molestarla… no quiero que me las canten a mi también… - intento bajar lo mas silenciosamente escucho escuchando algo justo antes de comenzar a bajar, el sonido subió un poco de tono…

-amhh…ahhh…Tou…ma…Touma... – desde el otro lado de la puerta venia ese sonido, abrió un poco los ojos, no pudo escuchar muy bien pero había escuchado el nombre de "ese" chico, se limito a bajar la escalera y recoger nuevamente el canasto con la ropa.

- pero… ¿cuando volvió Agnese exactamente? – pregunto al aire mientras tomaba su camino nuevamente…

Fin del Flashback

-no me digas…que ella...- se daba cuenta que quizás que ella realmente no estaba enojada por algo de trabajo – ella… fue poseída por un demonio libidinoso… - subió su mano a la altura de su boca para ocultar un poco su asombro.

- ¿lib-… libidinoso? ¿Qué sucede Hermana Lucia? – un poco alterada por que ella no la escuchaba.

- Hermana Angelene…- dirigió su mirada a la pequeña monja que tenía al lado…

Volviendo al lugar inicial

Touma había caído encima de Agnese, se encontraban en shock estaban muy cerca uno del otro, ella observo su vara estaba tan cerca de ella, la intento tomar pero…

- no… eso si que no…- Touma tomo la vara mucho mas rápido que ella y la arrojo al otro extremo de la habitación.

- no… no puede ser…- al ver como su rayo de esperanza se iba volando muy lejos de ella, volvió su mirada al chico que estaba encima de ella, este le estaba mirando a la cara, surgió la duda - ¿Qué…que vas a hacerme?

-…ah? – se desconcertó al escucharla decir eso.

- …..- que fue lo que ella había dicho "¿Que vas a hacerme?", ¿Qué pasa con esa frase? ¿Por qué la dije? ¿Creo haber imaginado algo así antes? Pero esta es la realidad fueron sus pensamientos mientras estaba en el suelo.

- Agnese… no me digas que tú… - abrió un poco los ojos, mientras la observaba sus manos estaban apoyadas contra el suelo cerca de su rostro.

-…. ¿eh?...- "no me digas que lo descubrió…no, no… espera… él siempre ha sido un chico muy denso… no creo lo haya descubierto… seguro dirá algo muy diferente"

- alguna vez te habías imaginado una situación así de pervertida – la respuesta trajo un silencio a la habitación, Agnese estaba de piedra por la respuesta de Touma, había dado en la diana exacta.

- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué te pasa?!... ¡¿Como puedes decirle eso a una monja?!...- grito exasperada pero muy roja a la vez, toda la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza de un golpe, se sentía rara por oír a Touma hablar de "ese" tipo de situación frente de ella.

- no soy yo el que gatillo esta situación…- intento defender su posición, reclamando su inocencia ante el accidente

- bueno… quizás…pero… - estaba roja en exceso y miraba tímidamente a la cara del chico, sus manos estaban temblando un poco mientras se encontraban en el suelo.

-….- "oh, Agnese, ¿siempre a sido tan linda?..." se encontraba en una situación un tanto vergonzosa y comprometedora, él lo notaba no se sentía incomodo sin embargo no quería levantarse ni alejarse de ella, la idea de poner la en aprietos de esta manera le parecía divertido incluso excitante.-esto… quizás…- puso su mano izquierda en el centro de su pecho y acomodo su pierna derecha entre las piernas de Agnese – podamos solucionar esto… de otra manera – sonrió un poco a la monja expresando sinceridad y determinación para sus acciones.

- …eh? ¿¡COMO SE TE PUEDE OCUR-…!? – sus bocas se juntaron antes de que ella pudiera seguir la frase, Touma presionaba sus labios contra los de ella llevándolo unos cuantos niveles mas alto que el de un simple beso, se separo de Agnese.

-…me..me be-…b-be-besaste... – rozo con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, sorprendida por audacia de Kamijou Touma, volvió a inclinar su cabeza tocando nuevamente los labios de Agnese, moldeaba sus labios buscando algún punto sensible para presionar, movió su mano izquierda al pecho derecho de ella y lo tomo a través de su ropa de monja.

- ah!... espera… no…- reaccionaba rápidamente a los toques del chico, sus pezones se pusieron duros y se notaba a través de la tela, al ver esto el chico decidió usar su boca para estimular esa zona – ¿ah?... – el calor de su traspasaba la tela, decidió estimular el pecho izquierdo con su boca mientras movía su mano izquierda en el otro pecho, no quería utilizar su mano derecha puesto que si la utilizaba se romperían sus ropas y seria un problema el como reconstruirla luego.

- tus pechos son muy suaves y son calidos…- su mejilla se poso en el pecho izquierdo de esta, quizás quería ese calor por que el viaje con Othinus había sido frió, él no había pensado que haría tanto frió en Dinamarca.

- T-…Tonto… pervertido – le dio unos golpes con sus manos en la cabeza sin fuerza alguna, le copio las manos y la volvió a besar, introdujo su lengua esta vez para calentar las cosas aun más saco algunos gemidos de la monja, movió su mano izquierda hasta llegar mas abajo del ombligo, levanto su falda e introdujo su mano a la panties completamente blanca.

- ¿¡EH!?... ESPERA…NO PUEDES TOCAR AHÍ…¡AH!- siguió adelante y toco el santuario privado de la monja, una vez para sentir lo mojada que estaba.

-¿de que hablas?... estas muy mojada aquí abajo…- su mano se movía dentro de la falda de Agnese su humedad se expandía a través de la tela, al sacar su mano se la enseño a Agnese – mira… Agnese… como estas….

- ¡Ah!...Idiota… no me muestres eso…- "pero es increíble estoy mucho mas mojada que cuando lo hago yo sola… es por él… ¿verdad?" volvió a introducir su mano dentro de la falda de ella con dirección a las panties ya humedecidas, los gemidos de ella ya eran audibles en la habitación.

- ah…ahhh…Amh… Touma… detén esto…- apretó ambas piernas para intentar detener la mano inquieta del chico, no fue posible la mano alcanzo su objetivo, con los dedos froto la entrada de la vagina de ella, estimulo la zona alternando sus movimientos rápidos y otros lentos, sus piernas fueron aflojándose y soltándose.

- mira… te estas soltando mucho…- los fluidos estaban mojando parte de sus piernas, Touma quiso ver un poco mas de cerca el lugar de Agnese – Mmm… quiero verlo un poco mas de cerca… - acerco su cara a las panties de ella, movió sus manos a las piernas de ella para hacerle caricias.

-ESPERA… ¿QUE- QUE TE… P-PA-PASA? – "que sucede con este chico… no es normal que sea tan pervertido…." Con rapidez intento aplicar fuerza a la parte frontal de la cabeza del chico, no pudo vencer la fuerte ambición del joven por sus panties, las vio.

- WOW… mira esto… de verdad te mojaste, ¿Agnese?- al dirigir su mirada a ella se cubría la cara con sus manos, al no poder evitar que el chico viera sus panties decidió esconder su rostro completamente rojo – oye… Agnese…no cubras tu cara…- intento que se descubriera su cara, al no poder con esto, se le ocurrió otra cosa, subir un peldaño mas, ella sintió algo… algo había entrado en ese lugar, descubrió su rostro por la impresión, tubo que hacerlo, Touma había introducido su lengua al interior de ella, ella no había notado ni el momento en el que él había movido su panties un poco para introducirla.

- ahh… ¿QUE HACES?... Touma…¡ah!- sus gemidos habían subido a un nuevo nivel este tipo de placer era desconocido para ella. A Touma se le encendió la vela de las ideas.

- Agnese… ¿Qué tal?... yo… hago que te corras y me ayudas a escapar de aquí…- se había alejado de su intimidad para decir eso, mas no obstante no dejaba de estimular el área con su mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué?... ¿de donde demonios salio eso?...- se altero al oír eso, pues ya se estaba acercando a su primera corrida, "seriamente no podré aguantar mucho mas".

- ¿Que? ¿Quieres que me detenga?...- su expresión era pervertida y de alguien que se había apoderado del control absoluto, su mano detuvo sus movimientos.

- ehhh… esto…veras…- dirigía su mirada a diferentes puntos de la habitación para no mirarlo a él, "es obvio que quieres que continué, Agnese", pensó él en modo de reproche por su falta de honestidad ante la situación.

- tomare eso… como un si…- introdujo su lengua en el interior de ella, comenzó a mover su lengua al interior de su vagina.

- ahh… Detente…no he dicho nada…- a pesar de sus quejas no era capas de detener al chico que la estaba "devorando", movia su lengua en el interior, mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos.

- vamos… es hora de ser ¡HONESTA!...- con eso, su objetivo cambio al clítoris de ella, lo comenzó a lamer de una manera increíble, ella tembló de una manera violenta moviendo sus caderas contra el, haciendo que la cara de Touma quedara mas apegada aun con la intimidad de Agnese.

-¿Qué ese…? Ese es mí…- intento responder a la acción del chico, este lamió el clítoris sacándole la capucha.

- mmm…dime, ¿Qué es…? – quería jugar con ella y su intimidad.

- ¿Qué?... ¿que quieres… de mi? – "este chico es cada vez mas pervertido"

- quiero que me lo digas y seas honesta…- movió su mano hasta el clítoris de ella y lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente generando muchos gemidos por parte de su compañera.

-es mi… mi cli-…clito…- intento pronunciar torpemente las palabras – es mi clítoris... se siente bien… si lo frotas… de-…esa manera…- Termino por susurrar, Touma sonrió feliz, ella fue honesta con esto.

-he he he… Agnese es linda cuando es honesta – sentencio esto mientras introducía un dedo dentro de la vagina de ella…

-eh?...- Touma beso a Agnese, este beso fue mas dulce y apasionado que antes, "¿eh?, este beso es muy dulce… se siente muy bien…" al separarse de ella Touma sentencio.

- Es hora de acabar con esto, Agnese…- Touma comenzó a mover su mano para masturbarla ferozmente, volvió a usar sus pechos como si fueran un dulce para chupar esto robo un montón de suspiros y gemidos.

- ah…increíble… Touma…se siente genial…- incluso ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para así sentir sus dedos aun mas, sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca- Touma… Voy a acabar pronto… Acabo…-

- ¡Vamos, Agnese!…- incitaba para que acabara enfrente de el, sus piernas temblaban por las manos de este chico.

- ¡No!...¡Me corro! – Touma sintió una presión en sus dedos, fluidos salieron de su vagina por el orgasmo que había obtenido con las manos de Touma…- Ah…ah..amh…¡ahmm!

-¿Ves?…no fue malo… ¿eh?..¿Agnese? – Agnese tenia una mirada perdida no estaba presente en ese momento, al menos su mente no estaba presente – oye… espera… ¿estas bien?…- en ese lugar se encontraba un Touma intentando traer de vuelta a un Agnese perdida. Después de unos cuantos intentos lo logro.

-Si, él estuvo aquí, pelee con él lo aplaste pero no estoy segura de haberlo dejado fuera de la combate por completo, lo siento.- hablaba por Teléfono Agnese, con el superior de esta misión.

- si….si, estaré alerta en caso de… -colgó el teléfono con un poco de fuerza.

- es momento que tú escapes…- miro el suelo, donde se encontraba ese chico con pelos de punta, un pequeño rubor era divisible en la cara de Agnese.

- Si…me voy… - comenzó a bajar por el pasadizo de pronto se asomo nuevamente – oye… Agnese…-

- ¿Qué…? – intento reaccionar de la manera mas indiferente posible aun que se notaba tímida.

- la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que hagamos muchas mas cosas…- contesto con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad y esperanza.

- ¡AH!

- Bueno…tú sabes… ahora no podemos llegar mas allá por que tengo que salvar a Othinus, pero la próxima vez… - la miro a los ojos, para intentar buscar una respuesta – estaré completamente libre para "eso"…

-¡AH!... –su cara no se podía diferenciar de un tomate cualquiera es decir Touma le estaba ofreciendo "eso" para su próximo encuentro, solo dijo una frase y casi en susurro –…esta bien…

- ¡Genial! – con eso Touma desapareció de la habitación, dejando a la "supuesta" monja sola...

Touma recorrió su camino de regreso, hasta salir a una calle que estaba aparentemente desolada, al incorporarse completamente fuera del pasadizo, decidió caminar por la acera.

- Si logre comprender la información que me brindo Othinus, tengo que girar en esta esquina…- al girar en la esquina se encontró de frente con 2 monjas ya conocidas por el, Lucia y Angelene, ambas chicas miraron al chico, a la mas grande se le encendió la cara en colores nuevamente al ver al causante del "quizás" acto inapropiado de su líder Agnese, el chico miro a la chica alta trago saliva para luego dirigir su mirada a la pequeña, la quedo mirando, solo con eso Lucia se Alarmo.

-¡AH!... aleja tus ojos de ella Demonio Libidinoso…- tomo a Angelene en sus brazos.

- ahh…Hermana Lucia…-

-Demo-… ¿Demonio?… ¿Libidinoso?... espera…- no pudo responderle por que las monjas ya se habían ido, mas bien la monja mas alta se había llevado a la pequeña muy lejos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?...- se quedo de pie en la esquina de la calle mirando la dirección en la que habían huido ambas monjas - ¿Demonio Libidinoso?...- recordó la manera que había actuado frente a Agnese – Quizás…me pase un poco con ella… o cierto ¡OTHINUS!... comenzó a correr al punto de reunión. Donde se encontraba una diosa lastimada que repetía

-Tch… ¿Por qué se tarda tanto este Humano?..-

Bueno, así termina el Tercero, Déjenme su Review para saber que otra chica podría utilizar para el Siguiente, Díganme , ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?


	4. Lessar

Lessar

(Durante el NT 8)

Secuestrado, esa podría ser su situación actual, Secuestrado para realizar una misión aparentemente "Suicida", sus secuestradoras eran una niña rubia, aparentemente inocente si no fuera por esa sonrisa macabra y espeluznante que atravesaba sus labios de vez en cuando, a ella la podríamos considerar una linda princesa pero realmente era la líder de una de las mas fuertes cabalas del mundo mágico, llamada "La Luz del Sol del Color del Amanecer", Era Leivinia Birdway una líder fría y mandona, sin embargo tiene un gran afecto por su hermana menor, "Patricia Birdway" y además un afecto oculto y posesivo sobre su "Sirviente" Kamijou Touma el cual había salvado de una muerte "fría" en el mar Ártico, por otra parte se encontraba la pequeña pelinegra llamada "Lessar" era pequeña, sensual y coqueta con su "objetivo" Kamijou Touma, ella era una miembro de la cabala "Nueva Luz" de tan sola 4 miembros, aunque estas 4 personas eran sumamente fuertes en el mundo mágico, Lessar era una pequeña maga de gran calibre, con una cola sobresaliente de su minifalda, tiene la intención de unir a Kamijou Touma a las filas de "Nueva Luz".

En algún momento de su desventura se unieron a las filas para la "misión", una biblioteca andante y una chica eléctrica, para luego rematarle a nuestro desgraciado protagonista con un viaje gratis a una tienda de trajes de baño, con mucha habilidad "democrática" Touma pudo desviar la ruta de "50% menos piel cubierta" a "Chica Tropical Brillante", pudo respirar tranquilo, aun que no fue por mucho, al entrar a la tienda y poder ver la mercancía que vendían se dio cuenta.

-¿Oh? Por lo menos tienen una sección completa de micro bikinis, ¡Oh! ¿Este es un traje de baño que utiliza material de silicona para que se pegue a tu piel?... ¡WOW! De verdad puedes encontrar las mejores cosas en los lugares más inesperados… de verdad me podré divertir – dirigió una mirada seductora a Touma, este trago saliva.

-¿Qué-?... espera… le prometieron a este Kamijou que iríamos a una tienda de trajes de baño normal, si esto es normal, ¿Qué es 50% menos piel cubierta?

Mientras la pequeña Lessar se emocionaba cada vez más, Kamijou Touma tuvo que soportar un fuerte rodillazo hacia su entrepierna por parte de Birdway por no haber podido asestar al botón correcto en su respuesta sobre un traje de baño para ella, tuvo que intentar recomponer su posición con unos cuantos saltos, Mientras Birdway ni se inmuto en ver el estado de su "Sirviente", decidió seguir buscando trajes de baño en la tienda.

Al poder volver a recomponer la compostura y disminuir su dolor al mínimo posible, se reunió con Index la cual estaba esperando si habría algo para comer más adelante.

-¡TOUMA!, ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

- ¿¡ah!?... espera…no puedo darte de comer aquí…- intentando calmar el ambiente para que la situación no empeorara aun más. No quería ser mordido nuevamente, tres veces ya seria demasiado solamente para una mañana.

- Mejor… me iré a sentar por allí – se movió hacia una dirección opuesta de los diente de Index, se sentó en un asiento que parecía estar apegado a una pared roja – Tch… Biri Biri… ¿Qué esta haciendo?... – observo a la chica cual estaba buscando un traje de baño igualmente, de manera torpe al ver los Slingshot, micro bikinis de los mostradores – parece… remolacha con esa cara toda roja-…¿¡huh!?- de un golpe atravesó la supuesta pared roja que tenia atrás suyo - ¿¡eh-!?...¿Que?... ¿Qué paso?... esto no puede ser…atrás de mi había una pared… eso era seguro… - estaba desconcertado buscaba una explicación se encontraba en un… ¿vestidor?- ¿¡que demonios sucede!?...

- Silencio… Si hablas más nos encontraran…

- ¿ah?... ¡Ahh!... Lessar… ¿Qué pasa aquí...? – se había entrado a un vestidor, había sido arrastrado de la nada por Lessar la cual lo observaba con una mirada de un felino jugando con su presa – aho-… ahora que me has traído aquí, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kamijou?

- era imposible para mi hacer cualquiera de mis movimientos en publico, traería represalias inimaginables hacia ti y no te necesito inutilizado… ¿verdad? – Se acerco a Kamijou haciendo una de sus características expresiones de querer algo más que un simple saludo, se intento alejar nervioso – si no hace lo que te pida, me desnudare y luego te desnudare a ti también.

- ¿¡Qué pasa con esa técnica suicida!? –

- jaja… ¿imaginas lo que te sucederá si te encuentran con una chica inocente? Y además los dos estaremos desnudos… - el silencio se apodero del vestidor en el que se encontraban

- que-... ¿Qué quieres de mi? – resignado y sin escapatoria

- ¡Tah daah! ¡Vas a tener que elegir mi traje de baño!

De la nada, 2 ganchos con diferentes trajes de baño aparecieron en sus manos al frente de Kamijou, "Es un tipo de juego, ¿con el que me quiere destruir o de verdad quiere que lo elija?", ambas opciones eran peligrosas "con ese tipo de trajes de baños, ella se auto denomina "Chica inocente"".

- observa tus opciones, y ¿elige el bikini negro de cable? O ¿será el sexy esqueleto blanco de una sola pieza?

- ¡esos nombres son muy poco específicos pero peligrosos!

- oh por cierto, si eres honesto obtendrás un premio especializado – pudo imaginar lo que vendría luego de su respuesta.

- hum… haré lo que pueda… - intento disimular las pintas rojas que tenia en sus mejillas, lo consiguió.

- bueno, veras el bikini negro esta hecho casi enteramente de cables, pero hay un triangulo de tela posicionado justamente en esa parte importante.

- okay, esa es la primera arma mortal…- posicionando un tic en sus notas mentales, sobre el recuadro del bikini negro.

- pero, como el nombre lo sugiere el esqueleto blanco de una pieza, es una traje blanco de pieza común y corriente.

- ya veo, entonces si hay una opción normal…- se pudo relajar y bajar la guardia…

- pero cuando se moja, se vuelve perfectamente transparente

- ¡Entonces no sirve de nada!

- oh, por cierto también tiene una tela diferente en la entrepierna aunque solamente es del tamaño de una vendita. Parece como si aire entrara en el traje lo que no lo hace transparente.

- esto será muy difícil…- intento buscar una respuesta que le ayudara a mejorar la situación.

-entonces ¿cual será tu elección? –

-…..-

-¿¡CUAL!?

Estaba en aprieto, entre la espada y la pared, por un lado si escogía una de las dos opciones eso le llevaría a una escena claramente peligrosa por otra parte si no elegía ninguna se tendría que atener a las consecuencias de no obedecer a una Lessar que estaba con pleno control de la situación, tubo que usar todos sus instintos para sobrevivir a esta situación, cuando sus instintos comenzaron a funcionar su mente se aclaro y surgió la estrategia.

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿ahh? – se sorprendió por la repentina entonación de voz del muchacho, y a un mas cuando tomo el gancho con el bikini de cables.

- ¡Esta!, ¡Esta será mi elección!

-¿quieres que ocupe el bikini de cables? – un poco confundida pero a la vez con un tono de emoción al ver que su presa había dado su elección.

- ¡No! ¡Usaras el bikini negro debajo del esqueleto blanco! ¡Esa será tu combinación! – Subió el tono de voz - ¡Lessar dijiste que si había un poco de aire o cualquier otro tipo de espacio entre la tela y la piel el esqueleto blanco no se haría transparente, ahora digamos que llevas el bikini de cables por debajo eso generaría un espacio entre la tela y la piel, por lo que al momento de que el esqueleto se moje no se hará transparente!¡Tu combinación no tendrá nada de erotismo pero esa es mi elección!

- ¿Q-Que? ¡T- Tú! ¿Te entrego los dos trajes de baños más sexis que tienen en este lugar? y logras romper mis ilusiones así como así, ¿¡Qué tan experto eres!? ¡N-No estabas en este nivel de perversión mientras rondábamos por Rusia!

-¡Ja! Este Kamijou Touma logro superar sus antiguos errores, superando obstáculo tras obstáculo, las lágrimas derramadas por los injustos ataques de Index no habrán salido en vano – sus puños se apretaron y sus postura se volvió mas cómica, el silencio post-discurso de Kamijou lleno el vestuario por completo, las dos personas se quedaron en silencio, el chico había ganado esta situación, la chica derrotada fue la primera en destruir el silencio.

-¡L- Lo entiendo! Tú ganas… Ganaste – la chica comenzó a quitar su suéter de Nueva luz, hasta que cayó al suelo.

- ¿¡Q-Qu-Que!?... ¿Qué haces? ¡Lessar! – Veía como las manos de Lessar se desplazaban hasta la parte baja de su camiseta y comenzó a subírsela para quitarla, Kamijou sabía lo que tenia que hacer, Huir de ese lugar. Se movió con rapidez hacia la cortina roja, cuando iba a moverla para salir, escucho algo del otro lado.

- ¡Eh!.. Oye monja plateada… ¿Dónde esta el idiota?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Touma?... parece haber salido… ¡ah!.. ¿Crees que aya ido a buscar algo de comer?

- ¿Ah?… Ni idea… voy a buscarlo… tu quédate justo aquí

- okay… si ves a Touma dile que quiero algo con carne… - no podía ser posible, su mala suerte lo había hecho nuevamente había superado el Sex-appeal de Lessar, pero había entrado en otra situación aun peor, si salía del vestuario donde estaba encerrado con Lessar, e Index lo veía el quedaría irreconocible, pero si se quedaba dentro estaría a la merced de Lessar

- Esto… Lessar… ¿que tal…? – seguía mirando a la cortina, cuando sintió algo suave en su espalda, era Lessar quien estaba abrazándole, se sentían sus pechos apretando contra su espalda "esto es, ¡Ahh! Los pechos de Lessar, al menos siento que aun tiene puesto su sostén, eso es bueno" – Le-Lessar… ¿esto es…? – se giro para quedar básicamente frente a Lessar, su falda estaba en su lugar, de la parte de arriba solo quedaba su sostén, el cual era bastante llamativo, las tiras eran azules y la copa roja al mirarlo bien Touma pensó "¿eh?, el Sostén venia con su uniforme o ¿algo así?"

- Jujuju… Ganaste la primera ronda… pero- se llevo una mano a la espalda, desabrocho su sostén y dejo que la gravedad hiciera el resto – ¿Ganaras las segunda? – igualmente aunque su lado sinvergüenza era grande se notaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas, que la hacia muy estimulante desde el punto de vista del muchacho en cuestión.

- Segunda ronda… - Lessar se acerco su cara lentamente a la del muchacho – ¡espera!... te vencí... yo-… - acorto la distancia final entre ellos y la cerro en un beso, eso si ella tubo que levantar un poco mas la cabeza era mas baja que Touma, el beso se volvió rápidamente en uno apasionado por parte de Lessar, que introdujo su lengua para así hacer contacto con la de Touma, la pequeña lengua se envolvió como una serpiente dentro de la boca de Touma.

- L...-Lre-s-...sar..Les-...ssar...- intentaba hablar mientras se alejaba del contacto labial de Lessar, inútil solo volvían a juntarse aun más, Paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de el, casi que colgándose de él, "¡esta chica!... se enrolla como una serpiente", Touma se estaba embriagando con el aroma de la chica, estaba perdiendo la cordura ya no le estaba importando el lugar en el que estaban haciendo esto ni el grave gravísimo peligro que corría si era encontrado por las chicas del otro lado de las cortinas.

Un hilo de saliva caía por el borde de la boca de Touma, desplazo sus manos hacia la cintura de Lessar, "No puedo...más... estoy por... perder la cordura", se alejaron uno del otro luego de dejar de besarse, Lessar estaba sonrojada y jadeante al igual que Touma.

- Jujuju... ¿que te parece... esta nueva estrategia? - en sus ojos se reflejo un brillo de victoria al instante luego de terminar esa pregunta.

-hmp... - jadeaba con fuerza casi demostrando su derrota frente a la pequeña, dirigió su mirada fijamente hacia Lessar que tenia el pecho completamente descubierto, sus pechos eran pequeños pero aun así no le faltaba atractivo, sus pezones pequeños y rosados estaban erectos, "¿ella esta...?" pensó con rapidez, redirigió su mirada a la falda de esta más especifico a sus piernas, el resultado era claro estaba temblando y se veían algunos hilos de fluidos mojando sus calcetas blancas y rojas, la parte baja de la cintura mostraba los claros efectos de sus besos, dejo de jadear por un momento y acerco el cuerpo de la pequeña contra el suyo.

- ¡Wha...aaa!-... ¿Que te pa-...¡AHH! - las manos de Touma se apoderaron del culo de Lessar la cual se sonrojo al instante de sentir el contacto, le manoseo el posterior de manera pervertida pero lo hacia bien, se mojaba aun más su cara estaba sonrojada por ser manoseada de esa manera tan lujuriosa - Espe... detente... Ah!... - Touma lamía su oreja mientras le manoseaba.

- Te estas mojando... Lessar - introdujo su mano en las bragas por detrás rozando el ano de Lessar un poco.

- Nyahhh!...espera... ese es...- Touma sintió que el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra tembló de una manera muy brusca.

-Ahh... lo siento... agujero equivocado...- redirigió su mano a la entrada "correcta" de Lessar, para ese momento ya estaba muy mojada, introdujo su dedo al interior de ella para luego moverlo.

- Touma... ¡AH-...!- él unió sus labios en un beso, había tomado el control total de las acciones, introdujo un segundo dedo al interior de ella, haciendo que la chica gimiera aun mas, las manos de Lessar se tuvieron que aferrar a los hombros de Touma, se sentían sus temblorosas manos.

- Touma...Touma... - la beso una y otra vez, intento introducir un dedo mas- ¿Eh?...¡no espera!... no va a caber otro más...- se introdujo un nuevo dedo en su interior.

-¿Así que no?... mira... Lessar... acaba de entrar...- los movió todos a la vez, ciertamente ya se sentía mas apretado con los tres dedos en su interior.

-No... yo... me voy... a correr...- la presión en el interior de Lessar aumento, Touma lo sintió al instante y supo lo que significaba retiro sus dedos de su interior y del interior de las bragas húmedas de ella, para sujetar su cintura.

Lessar se corrió, una gran cantidad de fluido se escurrió por las piernas de la pequeña, se dejo caer pero los brazos de Touma la sujetaron para que no se cayera.

-Te corriste muchísimo, Lessar - se burlo de ella, mientras la sostenía, Lessar le miro con jadeos fuertes - pero esto no a acabado aun... - presiono las caderas de Lessar contra sus propias caderas para hacer sentir su increíble erección a través del pantalón, utilizo un asiento grande que había al interior del vestidor, de tela roja, la postro sobre el asiento e hizo que sus manos se apoyaran contra la pared, abrió la bragueta de su pantalón liberando su pene completamente erecto, Lessar giro su cabeza para ver el miembro de su objetivo este se reflejo en la retina de ella.

- Espera...Estoy sensible ahora mismo... - intento detener el avance de Touma, este no la escucho y siguió avanzando hasta la entrada, movió sus bragas aun lado mostrando la vagina húmeda de ella.

- Lo siento, Lessar... no tenemos tiempo para detenernos... ni quiero... - introdujo su pene en la entrada, sus manos se posesionaron en las caderas de ella y comenzó a embestir a Lessar.

-ahh... es demasiado hmn... detente ahh... - las repeticiones se hacían mas y mas fuertes, Touma observo la cara de Lessar que había sido transformada de un duendecillo travieso y pervertido a una niña cohibida por el placer, "increíble, Lessar en estos momentos se ve muy atractiva como un pequeño gatito".

- No...No pu-edo...más! - sintió que el peso de Lessar se estaba cayendo completamente sobre el asiento así que movió sus manos mas arriba, una hacia el pecho y la otra hacia el abdomen, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para elevar un poco el torso de la chica.

- ¿Co...como puedes hacerle esto... a una chica...? - intento manifestar torpemente la ahora "pequeña niña cohibida".

- ¿Eh?... no estoy haciendo nada... solo dando un poco de placer...

- "solo un poco..."... estas loco...

- jejeje... Mira como te derroto en este nuevo terreno - observo a una Lessar sonrojada

- No... espera...ahhh- Touma puso mas fuerza en el abrazo y presiono su cuerpo con la espalda y trasero de Lessar, acortando la distancia entre el pene y la vagina de ella, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas al ser menor la distancia el placer era mas rápido y constante.

- No...detente... voy... a ...volver-...me adicta...ahhh... a este pla...-cer... - no escuchando a la pequeña, siguió penetrando en las ultimas embestidas antes de llegar al clímax.

- Lessar... me voy a correr...

- Yo...también... también... voy a correrme...-

- Mírame... Lessar... - Lessar intento observar tanto como pudo a Touma, este acerco su cara y le beso apasionadamente, mientras se corrían al mismo tiempo.

- ¡AHHH-!... - Lessar se había separado del beso y grito un poco pero fue capturada nuevamente por los labios de él, ambos líquidos se habían juntado en el interior de Lessar y en el miembro de Touma, al sacar su pene se comenzó a salir la mezcla de su interior.

- ¿porque...el beso? - Pregunto la pequeña, quien se giro lentamente y jadeante se sentó en el suelo.

- Creí que se vería bien para la ocasión... es decir parecíamos amantes...- como de costumbre no se daba cuenta este chico de lo que decía. la pequeña se sonrojo por lo que había dicho...

- Idiota...

hubo un largo momento de silencio entre ambos, luego Touma Kamijou decidió hacer un movimiento acercarse a la pequeña. fue un error. las cortinas se abrieron como una ráfaga de viento, al otro lado estaban "ellas"...

Leivinia Birdway, tenia una varita mágica en su mano derecha la cual azotaba contra su mano izquierda con fuerza y ojos de asesina pura.

Mikoto Misaka, electrificaba todo y absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba, (se parecía a un Súper saiyayin).

Index Librorum Prohibitorum, dientes completamente afilados como si tuviera una trampa para osos en vez de boca.

Touma Kamijou, Llorando como una simple nenita luego de haber sido dominante completamente sobre Lessar. cuando se dio cuenta de las chicas ya fue demasiado tarde.

-FUKOU DAAAAA!

El grito de guerra final del Famosísimo Imagine Breaker parecía mas un Llanto desesperado por sobrevivir.

Extra

-en el hospital de Ciudad Academia se aloja un chico, ese cierto chico tiene muy mala suerte casi muere recientemente por el ataque de tres chicas violentas, el chico quedo vendado por completo, Mordeduras, ataques de mágicos y de una Esper que ni su Imagine Breaker podía detener, y lo digo tan detalladamente por que...- un chico de pelo en punta, completamente vendado y lastimado se encontraba sentado en esa cama - ... si ese soy yo... no me pregunten como fue... solo fue... para ser sincero tengo pocos recuerdos... de ese momento... jejeje... pero creo que al sobrevivir a ese mortal ataque... mi suerte por primera vez funciono... jejeje...- se rió y hablaba como si estuviera siendo grabado por una cámara, cuando en realidad estaba en una habitación de hospital vacía. el ruido de la puerta se hizo denotar era el doctor cara de rana que dijo lo siguiente desde la puerta :

-Tienes visita, chico

- Eh?...¡Espera!... ¡como van a dejar pasar visitas cuando estuve apunto de morir...!... - el doctor se largo así sin mas.

- No... por favor... - cerro los ojos para esperar algún golpe o algo, pero nada paso, en cambio sintió un peso en sus piernas las cual con suerte sentía decidió abrir los ojos poco a poco y vio a la pequeña duendecilla - ahhh... Lessar...

- ¿que te parece? - miro a Touma con esos ojos de seducción.

-¿Que cosa? - uso una pregunta para solución a otra pregunta.

- Lo que lance a tu cama - respondió de manera obvia a la pregunta, al bajar la mirada hacia sus piernas y lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo, eran unos jeans azules, tenia dos franjas una roja, que envolvían los muslos del pantalón. y otra prenda, un chaleco blanco con dos franjas rojas y azules que iban desde el cuello, atravesaban los hombros y llegaba a la manga, y en el pecho a la derecha estaba las letras "NL".

- ¡Espera, Lessar! - al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la pequeña - Est-...- un dedo en la boca lo callo.

- crees poder... rehusarte luego de lo que hiciste... - le brillaron los ojos de la emoción de tener a su objetivo - ahora Touma... eres mió y solo mió... -se le acerco mucho a la cara, si la niña cohibida se había acabado era momento de la duendecilla dominante.

Fin

Cuarta parte finalizada, Denme su Review para saber que otra chica podría utilizar para el Siguiente, ¿les gusto? o ¿no les gusto?


	5. Kaori Kanzaki

Kanzaki Kaori

(Después de los sucesos de NT10)

Un sol radiante en un cielo azul y despejado. El viento que soplaba en la mañana era refrescantes, cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo se encontraba sobre césped, esta superficie de hierba estaba marcada con polvo blanco dándole una forma rectangular en el centro de este rectángulo cruzaba una red baja, en cada lado del rectángulo habían dos rectángulos de menor tamaño apegados a la red, si en efecto, era una cancha de tenis, ahora ¿que se encontraba haciendo nuestro joven héroe en una cancha de tenis?, nuevamente el chico observo su entorno a la derecha de la cancha se encontraban unas gradas, muy bien cuidadas, los asientos eran de un material solidó pero cómodo de un color azul, cada fila tenia 10 asientos de un total de 5, atrás de él había una gran pared con 2 entradas una para el baño de varones y otra para el de damas, a la izquierda se encontraba una rejas de mas de 3 metros de altura y una puerta completamente cerrada, tras las rejas se veía la entrada al lugar, por cierto es preciso remarcar que por mas que se buscaran indicios de vida fuera de la cancha no se encontraba nadie, "¿Quizás es muy temprano?" luego de su pensamiento, se aproximo a la cancha, llevaba unos shorts negra con 2 franjas verticales en los extremos de las piernas de color naranja, una camiseta negra con una estrella grande y pequeñas estrellas alrededor como un escudo y unos tenis negros con agujetas naranjas. como se podía apreciar era un traje que Kamijou Touma no podía haberse dado el lujo de comprar con la monja comilona que tenia viviendo con él, por suerte la nueva inquilina y nueva protegida también Othinus era una menor carga que ella ya que no comía tanto, "Aun que últimamente incluso Othinus a comido mas que antes, y además a crecido unos cuantos centímetros ¿quizás ella-...?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte golpe de una pelota de tenis estrellándose contra el suelo, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que creyó que el suelo se abollaría, a pesar de la fuerza, la pelota reboto para llegar a la pared que conducía al baño detrás de Touma.

-Oye... Tú... no estas aquí para observar ni el clima, ni el lugar - Una mujer con la mano en la cintura sosteniendo una raqueta se encontraba en la esquina contraria de la cancha, tenia pelo morado largo y con un cola de caballo, vestía una camiseta ajustada que hacia notar su bien desarrollado busto además llevaba una falda que era bastante corta para mujer con esas medidas, tenia un claro seño fruncido.

-¿Eh...? ¿Porque esta enojada Ero-Maid...? - intento hacer una broma, la cual no fue recibida de la mejor manera por la "Ero-Maid" Kanzaki.

- Así que... ¿por que será? - bajo la mirada dejando oculta su rostro tras su flequillo para posteriormente levantarlo y mostrar unos ojos con un brillo rojo asesino, parecía haberle brotado dos cuernos en su frente, tenia una expresión de enfado bíblico - Dímelo... ¡Tú!

- ¡Ahh!...espera...- Múltiples proyectiles verdes volaban contra Touma, quien solo podía esquivarlas no podía responder por que no llevaba su raqueta en ese instante, "Que ingenuo, debí haber deducido que esto pasaría" su raqueta estaba en las gradas de la primera fila juntos con las cosas de la "santa" Kanzaki Kaori y las de Kamijou Touma, lo había decidido, corrió hacia la posición de su objetivo "La raqueta", iba en línea recta sintió que una pelota iba impactar al frente de él, se detuvo y el proyectil golpeo el suelo centímetros de su pie derecho, siguió su carrera, otro proyectil se acercaba a gran velocidad con dirección al costado derecho de Touma, inclino su torso para que el proyectil pasara rozando su camiseta al lanzar su peso para delante hizo un giro y rodó por la hierba para levantarse finalmente a los pies de las gradas.

-¡Lo logre! - sostuvo la raqueta entre sus manos, para luego posicionar su mirada en los ojos de la santa intento observarla de una manera calmada y tierna para ver si podía calmarla, casi lo logro - Vamos, Kanzaki. Podemos hablar de esto. Hablemos y luego iremos a recoger a Index y Othinus...- una mina terrestre acababa de explotar en su posición sin que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se volvieron a encender en fuego, Touma impactado veía como Kanzaki rebotaba la pelota una vez, dos veces, tres veces, luego levanto su brazo con la pelota y la golpeo contra Kamijou, no fue enviada para rebotar en el piso y ganar puntos para el juego. No, fue directamente al cuerpo de Touma, este por su parte giro la raqueta, la sostuvo con fuerza y la respondió. El golpe fue duro, le dolieron las manos a Touma. La pelota sobrevoló la red pero no pudo rebotar por que Kanzaki la respondió de bolea (Sin que tocara el suelo), el golpe fue rápido y preciso, Touma se movió a la derecha para poder responderla se estiro lo mas que pudo pero el golpe fue muy preciso y boto en la esquina del rectángulo mas pequeño casi tocando la línea legal.

-¿Eh?...- la pelota golpeo la pared, luego volvió a la cancha sin la fuerza con la que había ingresado en su lado - Eso fue...

- ¡15 a 0! - lanzo un grito para aterrar a su rival, "¿Como me metí en este problema?", era momento de recordar los sucesos que lo llevaron a esto y a este lugar.

Flashback

Una carta de Inglaterra, por eso habían ido a Inglaterra, se solicitaba la mas pronta presencia de Kamijou Touma, eso era lo extraño, la carta solamente decía el nombre de cierto chico sin suerte nada sobre una biblioteca caminante, ni una diosa mágica de bolsillo, de una forma o otra, cuando Touma intento ir solo a Inglaterra recibió un duro "NO" por parte de las dos, seguidos por balbuceo de que no podían dejar que fuera a un país donde múltiples mujeres lo admiraban y lo adoraban como un héroe. Touma tubo que contactar a Stiyl Magnus para hacer que le enviaran dos boletos en ves de uno, Touma e Index se fueron a Inglaterra Othinus viajaba en el hombro de Touma media unos 25 cm. el vuelo increíblemente fue mucho mas relajado, al menos, de todos los que había tenido en un vuelo a 1000 k/h. al ingresar al aeropuerto se dieron cuenta que no había nadie en el lugar.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Que pasa Stiyl no va a aparecer? - miro su teléfono para ver la hora, era muy temprano eran las 6:00 a.m., luego sintió un peso en su espalda.

- Tou...ma...tengo sueño - Index se abrazaba a Touma como si buscara una almohada en él - quiero dormir...

-¡ah!... ¡ah!.. Lo entiendo... ¿eh?... haber...veamos...- busco entre sus cosas la tarjeta que le habían enviado, Othinus bajo a ayudar con la búsqueda de Touma.

- aquí esta... es una reservación para el Westminster Bridge Hotel - encontró la reservación que andaban buscando.

- ¡Perfecto!... buen trabajo, Othinus...- Othinus solo sonrió mientras se volvía a subir al hombro de Touma, el chico se agacho para dejar subir a Index a su espalda y luego tomo la maleta con su mano derecha para buscar un taxi que los llevara al hotel, lo encontraron, Othinus les sirvió como traductor para el taxista y para Touma, el viaje fue un poco largo aun que no demasiado unos 20 minutos de echo, quizás el destino les sonreía por que salio todo bien con la reservación y la habitación, era muy hermosa y moderna, había una televisión plasma en la pared frente a la cama, se acerco a la cama, se sentó en ella y deposito suavemente a Index en la cama, Othinus también salto del hombro de Touma a la cama.

- ¿Othinus también tienes sueño?- observaba la pequeña figura de la diosa que se recostaba a un lado de Index - voy a salir a comprobar que necesitan de mi. - se levanto de la cama para ir a la puerta.

- Touma...- una somnolienta Othinus hablo desde su posición en la cama - ten cuidado, no sabemos si sigues siendo "protegido" por Inglaterra. - Recibió esas palabras de la diosa, las acepto sabia que la mayoría no habían estado de acuerdo con la idea de proteger a Othinus, aun así Touma los comprendía, lo que el había vivido podría destruir a cualquier persona común y corriente - aun que se que volverás, no creo que ataquen a un héroe en potencia mundial - aclaro sonriendo de una manera agradable y linda.

- Supongo...jeje... vuelvo en un rato mas - abrió la puerta para irse de la habitación y luego del hotel, al salir de ese lujoso hotel , observo la calle que se dividía una hacia la izquierda y otra a la derecha, una pareja entro al hotel tras de ellos había un botones llevando su equipaje, al mirar nuevamente al frente observo a un tipo que se hacia destacar muy bien entre todas las personas, se encontraba apoyado contra un vehiculo negro, el tipo tenia el cabello rojo, una actitud seria, un código de barra bajo su ojo, era alto pero un tanto delgado, era Stiyl Magnus. Touma se acerco para entablar una conversación con él.

-¡Oye, Stiyl!, si sabias cuando llegábamos, ¿¡por que no nos fuiste a buscar!? - mostró su descontento por las acciones no realizadas de Stiyl.

- Primero, tranquilízate, Traidor...- menciono mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo una cajetilla, la cual agito suavemente para que saliera un cigarrillo, retiro el cigarrillo del paquete y lo llevo hasta su boca, guardo la cajetilla para luego encender su cigarro con fuego mágico - Segundo, se requería tu presencia sola, Judas... - lanzo una bocanada de humo en la cara de Touma.

- ¡Lo entiendo!, solo vayámonos de aquí - abrió la puerta trasera del vehiculo, y asomo la cabeza dentro para observar el interior.

- Hola, Kamijou Touma - unas mujer atractiva se encontraba en los asientos de atrás del vehiculo, tenia una camiseta atada que hacia notar mas sus pechos, unos pantalones que dejaba ver el muslo de una de sus piernas, por una razón ya sabida esta chica estaba muy enojada con Touma, él lo noto.

- eh... esto... creo que... Me iré adelante...jejeje - intento retroceder su ingreso al vehiculo.

- Solo entra de una buena vez - Stiyl lo pateo por atrás, para que entrara de inmediato, lamentablemente al ser empujado cayo a arriba del asiento...de Kanzaki, sus manos tomaron las dos grandes esferas que tenia la santa por atractivo, su cara quedo a duras penas separado de la de Kanzaki - Luego... de...

- No...Esto... - la cara de Touma se volvió roja por la escena comprometedora

- Luego de haberme usado como un objeto de huida en Dinamarca - su cara estaba roja por el contacto físico de ambos - ¡HACES ESTO! - no se podía saber que estaba mas rojo si sus ojos o su cara.

-¡FUKOUDA!

Fin del Flashback

Estaba en Inglaterra, en una cancha de tenis en Inglaterra, con Kanzaki Kaori en un traje de tenista que le sentaba increíble a ella, estaba en el lado contrario de la cancha para comenzar el segundo saque, el golpe salio perfecto, boto una vez en la superficie y luego Touma movió la raqueta para golpear el lugar donde creía que iría, mal hecho la pelota paso por el lado de la raqueta pero el golpe no fue acertado.

- 30 a 0 - rió en silencio Kanzaki, mientras indicaba el marcador a su oponente, este se sonrojo por el ridículo de no haber podido golpear la pelota.

- ¿Que pasa con ese rebote? - lo decía por el irregular rebote de la pelota de tenis.

- la superficie de césped en una cancha de tenis hace que el rebote sea irregular – Para una persona normal esta seria una gran desventaja contra alguien que si a jugado.

- Y-Ya…veo… esto… - comenzó a procesar todo los hechos ocurridos, no había nadie cerca, la superficie de la cancha, esos ojos rojos… "¡ella quiere asesinarme!... esta bien… tal vez estoy exagerando", Stiyl se había separado de ellos por alguna extraña razón dijo "que tenían la mañana libre", fue cuando a cierta Santa se le ocurrió la idea de ir a jugar un deporte en particular, el tenis. Tarde Touma se dio cuenta que el "Tenis" era solo una excusa para poder desquitarse con el y sin sutilezas. "¿Porque no me pude dar cuenta de esto?" se posicionaron nuevamente en sus lugares, el saque de Kanzaki fue fuerte, y directo al cuerpo de Touma, retrocedió lo suficiente y luego golpeo la pelota antes de que tocara el suelo, la pelota traspaso la red en dirección a la Santa, la respuesta de ella fue corta y precisa pero alta, Touma esta vez respondió, elevo su raqueta y golpe en una dirección baja y en picada. Kanzaki sintió como la pelota paso por el lado de ella y boto en el suelo de la cancha.

-30 a 15. Este punto fue mió… jejeje. – Se echo a reír luego de haber obtenido su primer encuentro victorioso contra la Santa, esta lo miro amargamente – ¿Eh…?...oye, oye… Kanzaki vamos, relajémonos y…

- ¿Relajarnos…? ¿Por qué? Esto solo esta comenzando…- esta sonrió un poco en dirección a Kamijou, Touma se asusto un poco "de verdad esta enojada conmigo…", el juego se extendió por unos cuantos sets, el marcado iba así cuando esto terminaría, 5 sets ganados para Kanzaki y 4 para Touma. El juego se podía terminar si ganaba el próximo set Kanzaki o empatarse si Touma ganaba el siguiente. Kamijou Touma sacaba el último punto, levanto su brazo derecho, dejo la pelota en el aire y la golpeo para el lado de Kanzaki. La respuesta de Kanzaki fue inmediata pero no llego sola donde Touma.

- ¿Qué le viste a ella?...- la pelota choco contra la raqueta de Touma y fue enviada de vuelta.

- ¿De que hablas…? – el proyectil paso la red en dirección a Kanzaki.

- ¿De que mas será…? – se posiciono de la manera correcta – ¡De la Diosa-Chibi! – Golpeo la pelota fuerte al gritar lo ultimo.

- ¿Eh…?... ¿Qué?...wah!- la pelota paso por el lado de Touma, este intento reaccionar a tiempo pero fue inútil, Kanzaki Gano el punto y el juego. - ¿Kanzaki, de que estas hablando?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!, ¿En que te fijaste?, seguramente fue por ese traje pervertido – apretó un poco su raqueta al pensar en esa posibilidad.

- ¡No!...bueno… tal vez… pero no. Kanzaki, no fue por eso – Touma se apresuro a responderle a la Santa "¿Eh?, ¿Por qué parece que fuéramos novios y yo fuera el traidor?".

- ¿Entonces? – el juego se había acabado, Kanzaki estuvo rígida en su lugar con una actitud seria y golpeaba el piso con su pie esperando la respuesta.

- Por que… no aprobaría un mundo lleno de paz que se consiguiera a través de la masacre de una chica que ya no quería pelear – la mirada de Touma se suavizo, junto con la de Kanzaki que podía ver en los ojos de Touma una verdad absoluto, el ambiente se había calmado pero a él todavía le surgía una duda – ¿Tanto te importa Kanzaki? – la pregunta resonó en el aire quedando sin respuesta durante algunos segundos pero la respuesta vino de la boca de Kanzaki sin pasar por su mente antes.

- eso esta claro por que me gustas – el ambiente se quedo en silencio durante algunos minutos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió sus ojos completamente, se sonrojo violentamente – ¡No…! ¡N-No…es lo que crees!... ¡no es como si me hubiera puesto celosa por que estuvieras protegiendo a la diosa! – la Santa comenzó a lanzar palabras y frases aun mas evidentemente falsas.

- ¿¡Crees que me voy a tragar eso!? – puso una mano en su cadera como para dejarla descansar, mientras con su otra mano la raqueta que tenia quedo colgando. Observo a Kanzaki con una mirada en busca de respuestas.

-…..- Kanzaki presiono sus dedos tímidamente uno contra otro – Si…

- ¿¡ENSERIO!?

El juego había acabado, Kanzaki lo venció. Ellos estaban sentados en las gradas uno junto a otro, estaban un tanto sudados por el juego de recién.

-¿Entonces…? – Movió sus manos de manera a aludir que prosiguiera con su "confesión" de hace unos momentos.

- bueno… la cosa es simple… chico denso le gusta a chica… el chico protege a "otra" chica sobre todas las demás cosas… chica se enoja con él… intenta un homicidio en un juego de tenis – Kanzaki estaba completamente roja, y observa el suelo de la cancha mientras intentaba explicar la situación que había desenvuelto este juego. "Wow, Kanzaki es tan linda cuando se pone tímida".

- No sabia que una santa también era increíblemente linda - sinceramente hizo mención a la cara y la timidez de la chica unida.

- ¿¡Q-Que!?

- bueno, creí que lo sabias pero tú…. Eres muy linda – se acerco un poco mas su cuerpo al de Kanzaki, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

- To-Touma… Eso quiere decir-… - ella fue la que termino por cerrar la brecha entre ambos, ella lo beso a él, Touma puso su rodilla sobre el asiento entre las piernas de Kanzaki y apoyo una mano en el espaldar de la silla. La otra mano la coloco en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kanzaki, ambos cuerpos estaban sudados pero ahora estaba volviendo el calor a sus cuerpos.

- Kaori… quiero hacer esto… - confeso con una voz seria, su mano bajo hacia los voluminosos pechos de la Santa que estaban cubiertos por esa ajustada camiseta - ¿puedo?

- …okay…- observo para otro lugar sonrojada, la mano de Touma alcanzo el pecho de Kanzaki y comenzó a masajearlo – ¡ah…!

- ¡Que suave!... – se impresionaba por la suavidad de los pechos de la chica, el ya había tocado los pechos de la diosa Othinus antes pero los de Kanzaki podían hacer competencia y claramente tener posibilidades de ganar, su mano se hizo poseedor de los pechos de Kanzaki.

- Touma… Beso-…- Kanzaki pedía un beso de parte de Touma.

- Oh… Claro, claro – Unió sus labios nuevamente, Touma noto algo en la manera en que Kanzaki lo besaba, su boca estaba muy apretada, como si fuera…. Inexperta.

-Kaori, el beso de hace unos momentos, ¿era tu primer beso? – pregunto por esa incógnita, los labio de Kanzaki se apretaban mucho, como si estuviera muy nerviosa y poco relajada.

-…si…lo era

-¿estas segura de haberle dado algo como eso a alguien…bueno… como yo?

- Si, estoy segura… tu me gustas…- observo los ojos de ese chico, el cual había podido hacer lo que muchos no podían hacer – quiero esto al igual que tú…-

- Kanzaki… - ella quería a Touma, él también quería a Kanzaki - Relájate, deja que tus labios se fundan con los míos – ella acepto su consejo, y se relajo. Los labios de ambos se juntaron, Touma introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kanzaki, esta acepto y junto la lengua de Touma con la suya, Touma bajo su mano hasta la falda de Kanzaki y la levanto un poco. Touma se separo de Kanzaki quedando un hilo de saliva entre las bocas de ambos. Observo la falda de Kanzaki, con una mirada curioso por desvelar lo que había en su interior.

- ¿Quieres…- Sus manos se fueron en dirección a los extremos de su falda y la levantaron los suficiente para ver –…Verlas? – sus manos levantaron la falda, que dejo ver el lugar preciado de ella, tras la tela de unas bragas blancas.

- K-Kaori… ¿De verdad? – la "Santa" asintió mirando en otra dirección para tratar de ocultar su cara, la mano de Touma se acerco a las bragas de esta y las froto. Se encontraban mojadas antes de que él las tocara. Bajo su rodilla antiguamente apoyada entre las piernas de Kanzaki, sus bragas se seguían mientras eran tocadas habilidosamente por Touma.

- Eso es genial…Touma… ¡tu mano se siente increíble! – la habilidad de Touma se hacia notar frente a la Santa que estaba gozando al ser tocada de una manera tan pervertida.

- Kanzaki, no aguantare mucho mas – dejo de tocar las bragas de Kanzaki para tomar los de estas y desplazarlas – voy a quitarte esto.

- ¡Ah!...okay…- Levanto las piernas y las apoyo en el hombro de Touma para quitar las bragas de Kanzaki, al quitarlas las dejo en el asiento de un lado, Volvió a bajar las piernas de Kanzaki para observarla sin sus bragas – Esto es vergonzoso…-

- Eres hermosa… Kaori…- Toco la entrada de Kanzaki con su mano derecha y luego con la izquierda toco sus enormes pechos – sinceramente… no puedo aguantar más…- dejo de tocar el pecho de ella para mostrar su miembro bajando su cremallera, estaba completamente erecto.

- Es… grande – al observar el miembro de Touma no podía evitar pensar que eso entraría en su interior – ¿eso entrara en mi? – al darse cuenta lo que pregunto, se sonrojo a mas no poder y desvió su mirada.

- Tranquila, lo meteré con cuidado – Touma puso su miembro frente a la entrada inferior de Kanzaki y comenzó a empujar a su interior – levanta un poco la cadera, Kaori – esta obedeció, y Touma introdujo su pene en el interior húmedo de esta "Santa".

- Ahmm… Estoy… ahn…comple-tamente llena mhn…- acomodo su espalda apoyándola contra el respaldar del asiento, mientras enrollaba su pierna derecha en las caderas de Touma, con una mano sujetaba el hombro de Touma – Por Touma…

- Voy a moverme…- presiono su cuerpo y cadera para llegar a un mas adentro de las entrañas de Kaori

- ¿Qué…? ¿Puede entrar aun mas adentro?...- Touma entro aun mas profundo y comenzó su movimiento una y otra vez. Tomo la parte inferior de la camiseta de la chica y la arremango hasta que pudieran verse sus pechos, lamió y jugo con esos pechos de gran magnitud.

- ¿mmm?... Kaori, Kaori… ¿no andas con sujetador? – esa fue la interrogante del chico que devoraba ambos pechos, lamió la de base hasta la punta del pezón erecto de Kaori.

- pensé… ¡ah!... que no era… ¡ahh! necesario… con la camiseta… ¡ah! – tímidamente dio mención a sus acciones.

- con estos increíbles pechos…- comenzó a tocar los increíble dotes de la santa con las manos – debería ser un crimen… tenerlos tan expuesto. – movía sus manos palpando cada centímetro de las curvas de Kanzaki. Sacando muchos gemidos y suspiros de una chica muy excitada y al borde del clímax. Cuando vio una oportunidad Touma dejo de penetrar a la Santa, quedo dudosa por esta acción pero luego Touma hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Quieres cambiar…? – hizo la pregunta señalando el césped de la cancha, ella se dio cuenta aun que le tomo un poco de tiempo, el le preguntaba "¿si quería tomar el control del movimiento?", luego de darse cuenta respondió.

- C-…claro – el llamativo color rojo de sus mejillas y la manera tímida que tuvo al responder no hizo más que estimular la imaginación de Touma, "E-es muy linda" ese pensamiento se repitió una y otra vez. Touma acerco ambas caras y sello un beso nuevamente luego Touma tomo los hombros de la muchacha y se tumbo sobre su espalda en el césped de la cancha, dejando a Kanzaki sobre él, este poseía una erección increíble en su poder. Kanzaki trago un poco de saliva para luego proseguir con su "deber". Tomo el miembro de Touma en sus manos, brinco un poco al primer contacto pues esta palpito al sentir las suaves manos de Kanzaki, al conseguir tomarlo con seguridad la intento dirigir hacia su entrada húmeda, lo intento una vez, otra y otra, se resbalaba un poco. "Esto… será así… bueno… o talvez… así…esto es difícil" los pensamiento de Kanzaki eran tan tímidos como su actitud, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar una risitas pequeñas.

-jajaja…- utilizo su mano derecha para esconder su boca y bajar el sonido de su risa.

- ¡no te rías! – sin querer apretó el miembro de Touma, era una suerte que estuviera casi en éxtasis por lo que habían hecho anteriormente, pero igual seguía teniendo una fuerza equivalente a la de un hombre.

- ¡auch!... duele, okey cálmate – las "pinzas" de Kaori se detuvieron, luego Touma dirigió sus manos hacia su miembro y a las manos de Kaori – mira, déjame ayudarte…- al Tomar las manos de Kanzaki (y su miembro), la dirigió a la entrada de Kaori y inserto su pene pero solamente la punta para que Kanzaki hiciera el resto – ves, ahora baja tus caderas… lentamente, ¿entendido? – asintió lentamente bajando la cabeza, comenzó a bajar sus caderas, hasta que llego a la base. "su pene esta en mi interior… esta sensación… este calor… es increíble", cuando se encontró preparada comenzó a agitar sus caderas de arriba abajo con precisión y un poco de fuerza. El trasero de Kaori chocaba contra la pelvis de Touma.

-Kaori… eres increíble… g-…genial… tu interior estrangula mi pene – las caderas de Kanzaki no detenían sus movimientos, mientras sus dotados pechos rebotaban al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba y subía – Kaori, tus pechos están rebotando – utilizo su mano derecha para acariciar a si uno de sus pechos, con la mano busco su pezón, y lo comenzó a tocar para estimularlo.

- ¡No!… mi pezón – el movimiento de sus caderas se detuvo un poco por el electrificarte placer que obtuvo con un solo toque, lanzo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante básicamente se abrazo al cuello del chico, inmovilizo sus manos temporalmente.

- Kaori… se siente bien, ¿verdad?

- I-Idiota…claramente si- las manos del chico bajaron hasta el trasero de ella, y se apropio de el - ¿To-…Touma?... ¡AH! – comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrando a la Santa desde abajo, manoseaba el trasero de Kaori mientras la penetraba.

- Touma…D-deja eso… o harás que me… me…corra – rogaba por que dejara de moverse, si seguía moviéndose ella se entregaría completamente a Touma – yo… yo… me siento rara… - Touma acerco su cara a la de ella, y la volvió a besar, el interior de Kanzaki se estremeció y llego a su primer orgasmo. Dejo de tomar el trasero de ella para dirigir sus manos a la cara de ella.

- Kaori… ¿acabas de correrte? – La respiración de Kanzaki estaba muy agitada, se observaron a los ojos – Quiero… más… - la muchacha abrió un poco más sus ojos para darse cuenta la seriedad de los del chico – quiero tener sexo contigo hasta que seas mía – se sonrojo con fuerza, la poca vergüenza del chico le había golpeado en su corazón.

- b-bueno…lo entiendo – aun estaba sobre él, cuando correspondió al deseo de Touma, la muchacha beso al chico, este por su parte movió sus brazos para abrazar a Kaori desde la cintura, ellos aun estaban conectados.

- yo-… esto-…se que…te d-…dije que lo entendía pero esto… es un poco – Kaori se encontraba de pie con sus manos apoyadas en la malla de tenis, no tenia puesta ni su falda ni sus bragas, detrás de ella se encontraba el Imagine Breaker apunto de introducir su pene en el interior de ella.

-vamos, Kaori… se que te gusta… ¡aquí vamos! – introdujo su pene en el interior húmedo de ella, al instante que lo sintió ella se apoyo con más fuerza en la malla, coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella para embestirla con mas precisión y fuerza.

- Ahm… ¡no!…estas…tocando… el fondo…- el pene de Touma presionaba el interior de la vagina de la Santa, Touma decidió su Imagine Breaker a la zona baja de Kaori y comenzó a tocar el clítoris de ella – ¡Ah!... ese es… es el lugar… mas sensible – las piernas de ella comenzaron a temblar mientras la penetraban – me voy… me voy a caer…estoy muy débil… me siento… ¡Ah!

- en ese caso…- hábilmente Touma giro a Kaori para que quedaran frente a frente, paso un brazo por su cintura y levanto su pierna con la otra mano. Siguió su penetrante avance mientras dejaba a Kaori con un solo apoyo.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?... ahora si…me voy a caer ¡Ah! – siguió penetrando su interior aun con la advertencia de ella, la empujo un poco para atrás quedando sobre la malla una gran parte de su cuerpo – ¿eh?

- no te caerás, si eso llega a pasar apoyare tu peso con la malla y te abrazare fuerte – sonrió, era una sonrisa feliz y sincera. Kaori no podía negarse ya ante el así que se calmo y acepto lo que decía Touma. Volvió a penetrarla nuevamente, el calor que se daban mutuamente era increíble para ambos, el pene de Touma entraba golpeando el fondo de Kaori muchas veces. La pierna de Kaori se apretó con la cintura de Touma, este dirigió una mano hacia el pecho de Kaori y comenzó a masajearlo con mucha lujuria.

- Kaori… tu interior…me atrapa…- temblaban ambos cuerpos se comenzaban a tensar por el inevitable final que iba a llegar – me voy… Kaori… me corro…

- en mi interior… hazlo dentro…- los gemidos de Kaori, pudieron con suerte ser apartados para decir esas palabras – suelta todo dentro…

- esta bien… - sus embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes, hasta el momento del orgasmo. Touma se corrió dentro de ella, sus líquidos se juntaron y empezaron a derramarse. Saco su pene del interior de ella.

- ¡No! ¡Espera, si lo sacas se va derramar! – un poco de la cosa de Touma cayó al suelo.

- wow, increíble… lance mucho en tu interior – Touma se agacho a la altura de la pelvis de ella y reviso el interior de la vagina de ella – descuida, me haré cargo si quedas embarazada.

- ¡wha!...e-…embarazada…dices… eso seria…y ¡no me toques ahora!... ¡estoy muy sensible! – se sonrojo al recibir todas esas palabras a la vez.

Se encontraban frente a palacio de Buckingham, luego de haber jugado "tenis" la invitación que a Touma se le había era para "seguramente" saber si seguía siendo un posible aliado de Inglaterra o un enemigo, lo que en cuyo caso era increíblemente noble, a cualquier otro simplemente lo hubieran mandado a aniquilar antes que a llamar, eso solo abrió un gran pensamiento en la mente de Touma "¿puede ser esto una emboscada?... ¿para así atraparme?", esta inquietud creció en la mente de Touma.

- Aquí están… por fin – un hombre alto con pelo rojizo llego al lado de Touma y Kaori.

- Si traje al sujeto – menciono un poco cabizbaja, mientras se sonrojaba.

- es momento…chico vamos adentro…- Stiyl se dirigió a la entrada del palacio, Touma se quedo en las escaleras junto a Kaori. Touma estaba inseguro de seguir a Stiyl al interior del edificio.

- descuida…- la dulce voz en dirección a Touma lo calmo, era Kaori la cual intentaba calmar al chico – no te harán nada…

- Kaori… - su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de la Santa.

- No me mires así…- bajo su mirada mientras se sonrojaba – además… si alguien te hace algo yo…- volvió a alzar su mirada a los ojos de Touma – Te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste…

- K-Kaori…- su capa externa se derritió, el corazón de él latía fuerte y rápido.- yo…yo confió en ti…- tomo sus manos entre las suyas mientras se sonrojaba, ambos se miraron a los ojos, era como si se pudieran apreciar corazones en los ojos de ambos… era un evento bastante inusual que los dos mostraran tantas emociones y sentimientos…

- esto… ¿Qué pasa, aquí?...- Stiyl observo a los dos chicos, que estaban embobados mirándose uno a otro – además… esto era solo para asegurarnos que estaba bien…él e Index….

* * *

**La quinta chica esta "out"... como siempre dejenme un comentario para ver con cual otra chica seguir... y diganme ¿les gusto? o ¿no les gusto?**


End file.
